Todos Vs Superman Prime
by Maestro Taikun
Summary: Un hombre buscará recuperar a toda costa la vida que le arrebataron en otro lugar y tiempo. Con ello pondrá en peligro al Multiverso mismo, pero nada más le queda: su pasado ya no existe, su presente es incierto y su futuro quizá no encuentre redención.
1. Prólogo: El Fin del Mundo

**Todos Vs. Superman-Prime**

Autor: José Luis del Razo Ochoa (o Taikun para los cuates)

Nota: Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretener. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o editoriales, así que no me demanden ¬_¬

Agradecimientos: A mi amigo Gabe por darme la oportunidad de rediseñar este fanfic que él comenzó. Esto no quiere decir que mi versión se convertirá en un reemplazo de la suya, sino tan sólo otra perspectiva del mismo planteamiento, claro está, con sus propias trama y variantes.

Otra cuestión que quiero aclarar: Las opiniones aquí expresadas por los personajes no necesariamente reflejan la opinión del autor. Esto se explicará por sí solo más adelante xD

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración o jitomatazo, favor de escribirme a

**Fanfic Crossover:**

**DC Comics - Marvel Comics - Dragon Ball - Sailor Moon - Saint Seiya - Neon Genesis Evangelion - FullMetal Alchemist - Bleach - Claymore - Fate/Stay Night - Sakura Card Captor - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles & XXXHolic**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Prólogo:**

**_El fin del mundo_**

Tierra-310,399... Un universo con relevancia dentro del infinito... Estos son sus últimos segundos...

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, este fue un lugar hermoso, pero una guerra entre los seres humanos y sus creaciones, las máquinas, borró todo rastro de aquella belleza. Una guerra que las máquinas ganaron. En su desesperación por bloquear el Sol y así privar de energía a las máquinas, los humanos "destruyeron" el cielo, convirtiéndolo en una penumbra perpetua y tóxica. Con ese último acto de desprecio por la naturaleza cavaron su propia tumba, una prisión forjada de cables y microchips: Se creó "The Matrix", un criadero humano que sirvió de sustento a las máquinas. Un elegido, Neo, terminó el conflicto, más la devastada Tierra aún está recuperándose de la guerra. Por desgracia, máquinas y humanos guardan rencores y de vez en cuando las máquinas, sabedoras de su gran poder, masacran a alguna familia humana que les estorbe...

Nadie sabe que un hombre mira esto con ira. Un hombre que buscó recuperar un mundo perfecto... y falló. Ahora viaja en busca de su utopía, de un mundo al que pueda llamar hogar, de un universo perfecto. A su paso aniquila todo lo que esté en contra de su ideal. Este mundo es un claro ejemplo de lo que él odia... y por eso debe morir...

En la Tierra una niña llora. Hace apenas unos minutos, su familia fue brutalmente torturada y asesinada por máquinas renegadas, que no desean la paz con los humanos. La pequeña, Liza, sólo puede mirar con terror como esos monstruos están a punto de descuartizarla... Repentinamente, estallan... la sorpresa es mayúscula... ¡Un borrón negro pasa a toda velocidad, destrozando a cuanta máquina encuentra en el camino! Muy pocas consiguen huir, anonadadas ante el poder de aquel ser. Este no las persigue; en lugar de eso empieza a girar, formando un tornado descomunal con el que las nubes negras que cubren la Tierra son tragadas. Liza mira con sorpresa la hermosa luz del Sol. Tristemente, también ve el paisaje infernal de cables y metal que circunda el mundo. La pequeña cae sobre sus rodillas y rompe en llanto ante tal espectáculo, como si el que ofrecen los cuerpos mutilados de sus padres y hermanos no fuera suficiente.

- No estás sola.

Ella levanta la vista y observa a un hombre vestido de negro flotar en el aire. Este la mira y le sonríe. Liza comprende rápidamente que se halla ante su salvador. El hombre la carga y se la lleva, sólo Dios sabe adonde. - "Una inocente en un mundo corrupto." – Es el pensamiento de este ser misterioso.

Al volver, él descubre que las máquinas ya han sido alertadas. Miles de "centinelas" arremeten en su contra, pero una mirada de calor basta para aniquilar a la mayoría. Algunos logran alcanzarlo; él se ve engullido por un enjambre de tentáculos, que con faena intentan desmembrarlo, o bien, incinerarlo a punta de lásers… En vano, pues ni el más pequeño rasguño provocan en su envestidura o su piel. Con un puñetazo le es suficiente para reducir al resto de los calamares robóticos a trozos de fierro retorcido. Inservible. Muerto.

El invasor desciende a nivel del suelo, tomándose su tiempo para revisar los alrededores. Uno de los centinelas intenta desplazarse a través de los cuerpos de sus congéneres, ahora convertidos en chatarra, con los dos tentáculos sanos que le quedan, pero lo que alcanza es la pierna de quien lo dejó así. En lo que se podría llamar su agonía, su cabeza deja salir chirriantes sonidos y chispazos con el más leve movimiento, síntomas del estado tan lamentable en el que quedó. Los 'ojos' que aún le funcionan captan el reflejo del rostro inexpresivo de ese humano tan poderoso. Quizá, en su lenguaje mecánico, este robot suplicaba por ayuda o piedad, pero cabría preguntarse, ¿Acaso los de su clase tuvieron compasión por Liza o su gente? La respuesta a eso no puede ser otra sino el pie de su verdugo aplastando su cerebro computarizado.

- Para ser inteligencias artificiales súper-avanzadas, son tan estúpidas como quienes les dieron origen. ¡¡¡Mueran!!!

La ciudad de las máquinas es su siguiente blanco. Arrasa las defensas del lugar en segundos, a pura velocidad, usando su cuerpo como una bala. Los humanos ahí ubicados ven lo que pasa. Erróneamente creen que el atacante se trata de alguna especie de androide. Una creación malévola de alguno de los dos bandos para arruinar la precaria paz. Él se enfada por tal incredulidad, pero primero descarga su poder contra las máquinas. Aquellas especializadas para mantener viva la Matrix son destruidas... junto con los millones de humanos que aún permanecen conectados a ella. Una nueva guerra da inicio: Máquinas y Humanos vs. El Desconocido. Una guerra que termina muy pronto. Ni siquiera Neo, el elegido, tiene oportunidad...

Decepcionado, el hombre se eleva por los cielos y se lanza en picada contra el planeta, traspasándolo de lado a lado, provocando una reacción en cadena. Un par de minutos después, la Tierra y todo cuanto la habita desaparece en una explosión y se convierte en polvo estelar. Él mira su obra y decide que esta realidad debe de volver a reiniciarse. Viaja al mismísimo centro del universo a toda potencia, con los puños por delante, provocando un nuevo Big Bang, aniquilando todo rastro de vida...

El desconocido se marcha a salvo a través de un portal con acceso al limbo que separa a todas las realidades. Un pasadizo carmesí de sangre cósmica: La Hemorragia. Esta dimensión conecta con todos los sitios posibles y se encuentra en ninguno a la vez. A pesar de la inmensidad que dicho lugar debe poseer, llega muy pronto a su destino.

Según Liza, ha transcurrido una semana desde que fue liberada de aquella pesadilla. Desde el puente de una nave que sirve de cuartel y portal del multiverso a su dueño, la niña de 10 años contempla meditabunda como se genera la destrucción y el renacer de su realidad. Podría decirse que ahora es la única sobreviviente de un lugar que nunca existió.

- ¿Estás triste? - Le preguntó con gentileza una voz a sus espaldas.

- No, estoy bien. – Sonrió ella, alegre de encontrar su mirada con la de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, se siente segura y protegida. Tranquila y... feliz. Toda su niñez fue víctima de las atrocidades de las malditas máquinas. Sus parientes y amigos, todos, fueron muertos por ellas. Nunca tuvo un hogar de más de una semana; el acoso de las máquinas hacia sus padres, que luchaban pacíficamente por una mejor condición para los de su especie, no lo permitió. Más que por su propio destino, siempre temió quien sería el siguiente de sus seres queridos al que le arrebatarían..., pero él era muy diferente. Ha visto sus hazañas desde su nuevo hogar. ¡Nada podría con él! Nunca tendría que preocuparse por perderlo. Además, no sólo era el héroe que la salvó cuando más lo necesitaba, sino el erradicador de todo el mal que alguna vez la aquejó. Para Liza, él era un ángel... y haría lo que fuera por ayudarle en su misión.

- Gracias... ¡Kal!

- Ahora seremos una familia, tú y yo, y te prometo que juntos encontraremos un lugar lleno de felicidad y armonía. ¿Prometido, Liza?

- ¡Sí!

Y con sus dedos meñiques sellaron ese juramento.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del tiempo y el espacio...

Una mujer joven de larguísimo cabello negro y piel blanca como la porcelana, envuelta en una bruma espectral dentro de una antigua habitación, observa con pesadumbre todo lo que ha acontecido.

- ¡No! ¡NO! Ese es el centésimo universo que aniquila... Uhnnn...

Puede sentir como miles y miles de millones de almas gritan al unísono tras una ola de fuego y entropía, para luego renacer en un constante mar de caos. Pasará un número tan grande de años como el que las representa a todas ellas para que vuelvan a encontrar su camino en ese cosmos profundamente herido. No importa cuantas veces se repita, jamás se acostumbraría a ese espeluznante escalofrío que recorre cada una de sus células.

- ¡Basta! Él no se da cuenta que podría destruirlo todo si continua con esto...

Por desgracia, las esperanzas son muy reducidas. Su experiencia y eventual sabiduría la han llevado a conocer al multiverso como la propia palma de su mano. Está enterada que aquellos que representaban las mayores oportunidades para detenerlo han dejado de existir o se encuentran en una situación muy crítica. El Superman de Tierra-2 era uno de ellos. Ahora está muerto.

- Cueste lo que cueste, ¡Hay que pararlo!

La Bruja de las Dimensiones, Yuuko, sabe que ya no hay mucho tiempo. Él volverá a atacar pronto; un hombre con mente de niño, con poderes tan superiores que parece casi invencible, con la carga de un dolor y un resentimiento más grande de lo que cualquiera podría o debería soportar. Un hombre que se hace llamar a sí mismo Superman-Prime.

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Los Pecados de los Padres

**Todos Vs. Superman-Prime**

Autor: Taikun.

Nota: Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretener. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o editoriales, así que no me demanden.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración o jitomatazo, favor de escribirme a taikun_

**Fanfic Crossover:**

**DC Comics - Marvel Comics - Dragon Ball - Sailor Moon - Saint Seiya - Neon Genesis Evangelion - Bleach - One Piece - Claymore - Fate/Stay Night - FullMetal Alchemist - Sakura Card Captor - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles & XXXHolic**

**~ * ~ * ~* ~**

**Capítulo 1: "Sentenciados a muerte"**

_Tierra-1. Universo DC._

_Parque Battery, Ciudad de Nueva York. __Cuartel de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América._

_Una semana después de la Guerra de la Corporación de Sinestro..._

El Sol se pone en el horizonte. La noche se acerca desde el Atlántico y un destello de anaranjados y violetas tiñe el firmamento.

– "Algo en verdad hermoso y digno de ser contemplado." – Pensó ella.

Para Kara Zor-L, mejor conocida como Power Girl, salir a la azotea y mirar a ratos las luces del atardecer siempre es reconfortante. Le recuerda a su difunto primo, Kal-L. Le ayuda a convertir el desconsuelo en regocijo. Claro que contar con la presencia de dos de sus mejores amigos también influía. Tanto Kal-El como Courtney comparten su sonrisa y los tres dan un último vistazo al Astro Rey, que por fin desaparece detrás de los altísimos rascacielos de Manhattan.

- Es increíble que todo esto haya estado a punto de morir, ¿Cuántas? ¿Tres veces en los últimos tres meses? – Preguntó Stargirl, con ironía, rememorando las catástrofes que se habían cernido sobre la Tierra en estas semanas.

- Sí, pero logramos salvarlo, como siempre. – Musitó Superman, tratando de escucharse animoso, aunque dubitativo. Recuerda para sí mismo su más reciente conflicto con Arión. Con cada nueva crisis parecía como si la profecía del arcano hechicero atlante se acercara inexorablemente a su clímax.

- Se que ahora soy la presidenta de la JSA. – Dijo Kara, levantándose de una cornisa. – Y trato de dar lo mejor para sostener mi título con orgullo, pero a pesar de todo, siento que no he hecho lo suficiente por nuestro planeta.

- Kara, no debes dudar de tu capacidad de liderazgo. – Agregó Clark con convicción, sujetando con cariño sus hombros, en señal de apoyo. – Todo esto ha sido abrumador para todos y no es justo que te achaques ninguna culpa.

- Él tiene razón. – Le sonrió una entusiasta Courtney, quien tomó la mano de su amiga. – Y ahora, con tantos miembros nuevos en la JSA, tú sólo debes decirnos a quien apuntar y lo dejaremos mordiendo el polvo, "jefa". – Dijo con humor la extrovertida chica.

Power Girl sonríe como no lo hace desde hace tiempo. De no ser por Courtney y Clark, dos de sus personas más allegadas y queridas, la angustia que se había acumulado en su garganta la hubiera vencido. Dos lágrimas de felicidad escurren por sus mejillas.

A sugerencia de Superman, los tres se disponen a bajar a la cocina por un buen chocolate caliente, a lo que Stargirl brinca de alegría. Antes de entrar a la escalera de servicio, la hermosa kriptoniana vuelve a mirar una última vez el cielo, ahora inundado de estrellas, y recuerda lo que alguien le dijo una vez: "Kara, tú eres la última hija del multiverso." Esa frase suele hacerla sentir especial, pero en este momento le provoca enojo… y es que también le recuerda que todavía queda un sobreviviente más de esa era extinta: Superboy-Prime. El asesino de su primo, de Conner y de tantos otros amigos.

Kara aprieta su puño, resignada. Desea ser capaz de acabar con ese sujeto, pero aún para ser la segunda metahumana más poderosa de esta realidad, penosamente sus poderes son insuficientes para vengar a Kal-L.

- "Por ahora." – Fue lo último que se dijo a sí misma.

De todas maneras, los Guardianes expulsaron a Prime de Tierra-1 y no había como ir en su persecución. Quien sabe donde se encuentra ahora…

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_Tierra-8,442. Universo DBZ._

_Plataforma Celeste._

Finalmente, la batalla contra el maligno Majin Buu terminó. Fueron tres extenuantes días en los que ocurrió todo tipo de sucesos increíbles y muchos aún no pueden creer que sigan con vida. Krilin, Bulma y los demás escuchan emocionados cada detalle, aunque primero se tuvieron que recuperar de la sorpresa de saber que a partir de ahora contarán con la compañía del primer Buu al que se enfrentaron y que este ya no es un ser malo. Tanto Goku como Gohan tratan de satisfacer la curiosidad de todos los presentes, incluidas sus quisquillosas mujeres. Los dos seres supremos, los Kaio-shin, también están presentes, ya que hicieron el favor de teletransportar a los victoriosos guerreros desde el Planeta Supremo hasta su hogar en la Tierra. Ellos aún no se retiran, ya que también aparecieron en el lugar donde todos están concurridos y la mayoría no los reconoció, por lo que no faltaron las presentaciones.

Para la familia Son, lo mejor de todo es que Goku resucitó y ahora puede continuar donde se quedó hace 7 años.

- Mentira. – Masculló alguien que vigila la escena desde lo alto. – "Ese tipo no piensa hacer nada. ¡Nada! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

En ese instante, la tela de la realidad se desgarra por el efecto de un puñetazo de magnitud universal, inaudible para casi todo ser vivo, salvo por los relámpagos que se producen de la onda expansiva. El cielo se torna de un extraño color rojo, lo que llama la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó para sí misma Bulma, sin poder relacionar el fenómeno con nada que ella hubiese visto antes.

- No son las esferas... – Indicó Piccolo, no menos confundido.

- Satán, algo se acerca.

Buu señala a un punto en el cielo y el gran campeón de las artes marciales cree que se trata de algún conocido de los guerreros. La expresión aterrada de su amigo le indica lo contrario. Nota que Bee, el perrito, también le gruñe ferozmente a lo que fuera que se avecina a lo lejos.

- Es un ki muy poderoso. – Dijo Vegeta. – "Aunque no tanto como el de nosotros. ¿Por qué Buu está tan nervioso?" – Y no lo admitió, pero esa presencia es por demás diferente, extraña. Hay algo en ella que no es de este mundo y que no puede identificar.

El dueño de dicha presencia finalmente aterriza sobre el templo sagrado. Se trata de un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Piccolo, de cabello negro, tez blanca y complexión musculosa. Da la impresión de ser muy fuerte. Viste un traje de tela ceñido al cuerpo que lo cubre desde la punta de los pies hasta los hombros. Sobre su espalda ondea una gran capa. Salvo por los dos brazaletes plateados que porta en sus brazos, todo su atuendo es de un color negro como la noche, lo que lo hace ver aún más intimidante…, pero su gran distintivo, sin duda, es una gran placa en forma de diamante, de color plateado y con una gran "S" dibujada en ella, adornando su pecho. El recién llegado se limita a sonreír.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó extrañado Dende, asumiendo su papel de Kami-sama y protector del templo. - ¿Eres el responsable de lo que le ocurre al cielo?

- Exacto. Me llamo Superman-Prime. Imagino que ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de quien soy yo, pero créanme cuando les digo que yo se mucho de sus vidas.

- ¿En serio? No me digas que también eres del futuro. – Supuso Bulma, intrigada por esas palabras.

- No, soy de un universo muy diferente al suyo. He venido a matarlos a todos. – Declaró con toda tranquilidad, a la espera de la reacción de los presentes. Esta no tardó en llegar en la forma de la sonora risa de Trunks, Goten, Krilin, Yamcha y Satán, lo que no sorprendió para nada a Prime.

- ¿Cómo que matarnos? – Gruñó Vegeta, descruzándose de brazos.

Goku sudó frío y casi se estremeció; no está seguro de la razón, pero tiene un muy mal presentimiento acerca de este individuo.

Por su parte, Gohan avanzó unos cuantos pasos, colocando algo de espacio entre Videl y su mamá del tal Superman-Prime. Por su ki, no siente que sea una gran amenaza, pero esas palabras sí que lo fueron.

- Verán, de acuerdo a mis observaciones, he decidido que este universo no merece seguir viviendo, así que lo reiniciaré, para permitir que personas verdaderamente buenas tengan la oportunidad de habitarlo. Desde luego, no puedo permitir que su esencia contamine por accidente el futuro de este nuevo mundo, por lo que tendré que eliminarlos, uno a uno. Todo esto lo hago por un bien mejor, espero lo comprendan. – Concluyó Prime, avanzando poco a poco hacia el grupo.

- ¿Sabes? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, pero no permitiré que toques a ninguno de mis amigos. – Afirmó Goku, subiendo su guardia.

- ¿Pero quién se está creyendo este? – Espetó Milk. De por sí ella se considera más que una madre y esposa ejemplar como para que la quieran catalogar como una mala persona.

- No tengo idea, quizá sea un lunático. – Teorizó Kibito-shin, frunciendo el cejo. – Acabamos de derrotar a la mayor amenaza que alguna vez existió, el terrible Majin Buu, y de ninguna manera puedo creer que exista un ser humano más poderoso que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta.

- Ok, primero te mataré a ti. Es una vergüenza que basuras como tú se hagan llamar dioses. – Se burló Prime, provocando una total indignación en el aludido.

- Tal vez sea otro androide, como Cell. – Sugirió Piccolo, sin perder la calma, pero también adoptando su pose de pelea.

- Me importa un comino si lo es. ¡A un lado! Me encargaré de esta sabandija…

- "Otro universo, ¿Será posible?" – Se cuestionó Bulma, la única que tiene nociones del tema.

- ¡Escúchenme todos! – Interrumpió el viejito Kaio-shin. Prime se detuvo. No esperaba que aquel vejestorio fuese a tomar la palabra.

- Se que parece una locura, pero este hombre no bromea. Acabo de leer su mente y, ciertamente, tiene el poder para matarnos con facilidad. Incluso a ti, Gohan.

La declaración del anciano deja boquiabiertos a todos. Para Prime es de su agrado que alguien aquí finalmente reconociese su nivel.

- Bueno, ya les permití disfrutar su último momento de gloria y su ejecución ya se ha retrasado mucho… ¿Hm?

Súbitamente, y sin que nadie pudiese reaccionar para detenerla, Videl corre a encarar a este desconocido y se planta firmemente a escasos dos metros de él.

- ¡V-Videl! – Gritó Gohan, preocupado.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué haces esto? Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo, si vamos a morir, creo que merecemos saber que te ha llevado a juzgarnos de este modo.

La pobre chica está a punto de romper en llanto, pero su expresión es la más valiente de todas. Le resulta imposible de creer que, luego de tantas dificultades para derrotar a Buu, de pronto otra amenaza más llegue a su vida, a la vida que quiere comenzar a compartir con Gohan. Cree que si no puede resolverlo con los puños, tal vez sus palabras funcionen.

- Mmm, es lo justo… vaya, esto no estaba dentro de mis expectativas, en absoluto. – Musitó Prime y se hincó para quedar cara a cara con la temeraria joven, pues la diferencia de estaturas es considerable. Ahora Videl tiene toda su atención.

Un exaltado Gohan casi saltó para proteger a su amiga, pero su padre le impidió el paso. El muchacho entendió y de mala gana se contiene para ver que ocurrirá. Si Mr. Satán consiguió apaciguar y reformar la mente malvada de Buu, ¿Por qué habría que tener menos fe en que la gran persona que es su hija lograse hacer entrar en razón a este extraño?

Por su parte, Yamcha y Krilin amordazaron al campeón mundial. Por ahora sería lo mejor no permitirle intervenir a un padre histérico.

En eso, Prime prosiguió. Se tomó del mentón y escudriñó la mirada de Videl, sacando a flote viejos recuerdos.

- Debo decir que me impresiona que me enfrentes. Como ya lo dije, he visto las acciones de todos ustedes y me parece que eres la única que vale la pena. Veo que no me equivoqué, tú sí que podrías ser toda una heroína.

- ¿Eh? – Ella no sabe muy bien como aceptar ese comentario. Incluso se sonroja un poco. El desconocido ya no se ve tan desagradable desde esa distancia…, pero se da cuenta que una gran tristeza se refleja en su rostro.

- Yo conocí a héroes que en verdad lo eran. Sujetos que salían a diario a arriesgar sus vidas, no sólo por su pueblo, sino por otros también, y jamás violaban los valores que representaban… pero ustedes… – Y les lanzó una mirada despectiva y furiosa a los Guerreros Z, quienes sólo fruncieron el cejo. – A los seres de este universo sólo les importa pelear, matar y hacerse más fuertes. A la Patrulla Roja, Freezer, Majin Buu… y esos simios llamados saiyajin…

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó Vegeta, llamando la atención. – La vida nunca fue color de rosa para los saiyajin, se tenía que conseguir con sangre. Tal vez tú lo hayas tenido todo fácil en la vida, insecto, pero yo estoy orgulloso del pasado de nuestra raza guerrera.

- Orgullo patético.

- ¿Que demonios dices?

- Lo que oíste, mono estúpido.

Vegeta no cree soportar por más tiempo tales insultos. Si las cosas siguen así, poco y nada le importará la advertencia del supremo Kaio.

- Y he tenido que sobrevivir a cosas que ni te imaginas, así que no te atrevas a sermonearme. – Le amenazó Prime con una voz apenas audible, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reducir a Vegeta a cenizas con su visión calorífica. – De todos, tú eres el que me da más asco… con tus poderes, pudiste vivir sin lastimar a nadie, pudiste ser mucho más que el asesino que eres… pero en cambio, has vivido muy tranquilo todo este tiempo sin pagar por todos los crímenes que has cometido. ¿Y cómo es que la vida te recompensó con una esposa, un hijo y un hogar por los que no haces nada? Ya lo sospechaba, a los saiyajin sólo les rodea la muerte y la indiferencia.

- ¡Espera! Quizá Vegeta haya sido malvado antes, pero Goku también es un saiyajin de nacimiento y siempre ha peleado para protegernos a todos nosotros, sin él hubiéramos muerto muchas veces. – Comentó enérgico Krilin.

- No me hagas reír. A ese tipo de ahí sólo le importa su propio ego, no su gente. Incluso se lo que les depara… ah, lo siento, es decir, deparaba el futuro… - Se rió Prime con ironía, para remarcar sus intenciones de muerte, lo que hizo enfadar a los guerreros.

Videl se adelanta a tomar la palabra otra vez, para evitar más incidentes.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sucede en ese futuro?

- Vaya, veo que sí me crees, entonces te lo diré. Majin Buu, al que acaban de derrotar, reencarnará en un humano al que su querido Goku entrenará dentro de 10 años.

- ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?

La reacción de Goku provoca que todos volteen a verlo, estupefactos.

- ¡Goku, explica eso! – Le confrontó Milk.

- Bueno, al momento en que lo eliminé con la Genki-dama, yo deseé que Buu resucitara como un buen tipo, porque sería muy emocionante volver a pelear con él. Y de acuerdo a lo que dice, veo que Enma Daio-sama me ha hecho caso.

Sus amigos ven como el saiyajin casi parece emocionado por recibir aquella noticia. No obstante, eso comprueba que Prime no miente sobre su origen y que su amenaza es muy real. Vegeta aprieta los dientes, frustrado. Su orgullo es grande, pero tampoco desea morir de nuevo, no tan pronto.

- Y supongo que cuando lo encuentres, te irás de nuevo, lejos, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Milk?

- ¡Sólo contéstame! – Le ordenó su esposa, clavándole una mirada de furia.

- Supongo que sí, seguramente él llegaría a ser muy fuerte. Si nos vamos a un lugar apartado, no dañaríamos a nadie con nuestros poderes y…

Una bofetada resuena.

- ¡Idiota! – La expresión de la mujer es de total decepción. - ¡¿Así que ya tenías planeado todo, verdad?!

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- ¿Es que no te importo? ¿No quieres envejecer a mi lado? ¿Sólo te importa tu estúpido impulso de pelear como dice este… este hombre?

Honestamente, Gohan tampoco está muy contento con la respuesta de su padre. Ya antes se había marchado por largos periodos para entrenar y uno esperaría que… luego de sobrevivir al fin del mundo que casi significó Majin Buu, luego de revivir como una segunda oportunidad… ahora no le diese tanta importancia a eso, no más que a compartir el tiempo con sus seres queridos. Pensándolo mejor y conociendo su manera de pensar, se da cuenta de que su padre sólo tendrá en mente entrenar, preparándose para el día en que conocerá a esa supuesta reencarnación de Buu. El problema es que no se detiene ante nada para encontrar a alguien más fuerte y ello lo hace olvidarse de todo lo demás. Eso es lo que tiene tan irritada a su madre.

Goku, aunque claramente consternado, no termina de entender cual ha sido su error, genuinamente no cree haber hecho algo malo. Prime observa su obra. Normalmente, erradicar los universos perversos a los que llegaba era suficiente satisfacción para él, pero esta nueva situación le divierte. Videl entiende el punto al que quería llegar Superman-Prime, pero no se dará por vencida. Quizá hay algo de razón en sus argumentos, pero es una locura querer juzgar y masacrar a todo un universo por las acciones de unas cuantas personas.

- "Tiene que haber una salida razonable" – Se convenció.

Por su parte, en medio de este caos, el viejo Kaio se comunica telepáticamente con Goku. Si ocurría lo peor, le daría rápidamente el único par de arcillos que le quedan – aquel que se quitaron Kibito y el joven Shin al fusionarse –, para que Vegeta y él volvieran a unirse y pelearan así contra Prime.

- Goku, créelo. No hay modo de que ustedes, por separado, lo derroten. - Y el anciano teme que tal vez ni siquiera Vegetto sea suficiente…

- Espera un momento, Superman. Dijiste que yo puedo llegar a ser tan buena como los héroes a quienes conociste… y estoy segura de que Gohan también…

- Videl… - Musitó el chico, entre asombrado y apenado.

- "Bueno, quizá..." – Reflexionó Prime y creyó recordar las andanzas heroicas del Gran Saiyaman y del futuro brillante del semi-saiyajin como un hombre de ciencia.

- Te lo pido, no destruyas nuestro mundo. Cualesquiera que sean sus defectos, podemos mejorar, pero somos nosotros quienes podemos cambiarlo.

Prime tendría que admitirlo; las palabras de Videl le transmiten una sinceridad pura y su cálida sonrisa refuerza su honestidad.

- "En verdad tiene una mirada amable… como la de Laurie…"

El auto-proclamado Superman-Prime, cabizbajo y en silencio, parece sostener una lucha interna, debido a que su determinación inicial de destrucción ha encontrado una brecha con la presencia de la hija de Mr. Satán. Son varios segundos que parecen eternos y que tensan los nervios al máximo. Para su desgracia, Videl es la primera en atestiguar como la expresión de Prime no cambia para bien y su tono de voz se endurece crudamente.

- N-no. No, no. Lo mismo me dijeron de Tierra-1 y ahí… a-ahí sólo existe gente horrible… ¡¡¿Y qué se puede esperar de este universo, que es aún peor?!!

Un sonido desgarrador, seguido de una nube enorme de polvo, cimbra la atmósfera al ser despedazada la plataforma de Kami-sama. Todo mundo está incrédulo ante esta tragedia.

- D-de un solo golpe redujo el templo a nada… - Susurró Piccolo, asustado.

- Shin, rápido, ¡Saca a todos de aquí! – Exclamó el anciano supremo.

- Disculpa, pero él está indispuesto. – Se mofó Prime.

Al disiparse parte del escombro que los rodeaba, los guerreros se petrifican al darse cuenta que su oponente tiene bien agarrado por la garganta al dios con una mano, ahorcándolo. Prime sabe que debe matar rápidamente a Kaio-shin y luego a Goku, para que nadie pueda escapar con la teletransportación.

- ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Pensé que podíamos hablar! – Dijo una acongojada Videl.

- Hagamos esto. Te salvaré… y a Gohan. Les daré la oportunidad única de probarse como héroes reales. – Declaró Prime, con soberbia.

- ¿Está diciendo que a todos nosotros sí planea matarnos? – Preguntó Bulma, siendo cargada por Vegeta para que no cayera al vacío.

- ¡¡¡Ni creas que les pondrás un dedo encima!!!

Una ventisca gigantesca soltada por un poderoso ki revela a un Gohan más que dispuesto por proteger a todos. Con sólo desplegar su energía, desintegra y barre con todos los escombros flotantes de la plataforma, despejando el cielo por completo. Ha adoptado su forma más poderosa: El Guerrero Más Fuerte (Saikyô no senshi).

- "Una cosa son las culpas que carguen mi papá o Vegeta…, pero no permitiré que este sujeto juegue a ser dios con ellos, ni con nosotros."

- Oh, sí que eres fuerte. Diría que casi tanto como ese idiota de Conner.

- Por favor, no peleen… - Volvió a suplicar Videl.

- No hay de otra, tendré que salvarte sólo a ti. – Prometió Prime, decepcionado por la actitud del hijo de Goku.

- ¡GAAH!

- ¡¡¡Supremo Kaio-shin!!! – Gritó Gohan, desesperado, pero es tarde. Kibito-shin está muerto. Prime le rompió el cuello al aumentar la presión de sus dedos.

- Bien, ya no me estorbará. – Se jactó y dejó que el cadáver cayera a tierra.

Piccolo alcanza a atrapar el cuerpo. Su aflicción es palpable, al menos, tanto como puede ser la de un otrora Kami-sama. Por su parte, ahora Prime encara a Gohan… pero ambos contendientes se topan con una Videl que se interpone entre los dos…

El anciano Kaio-shin está consciente de que ya no queda tiempo; si no actúan rápido, las víctimas aumentarán rápidamente y todo se perderá. En el acto, reúne a todos en un solo lugar y les comunica su plan final.

- Demonios, ¿Es que no hay otro método? – Recriminó Vegeta. Obviamente, no desea pasar toda su vida fusionado con Kakarotto.

- ¡¡No hay de que preocuparse, tonto!! – Bramó el supremo, para fastidio del príncipe saiyajin. – Ya lo pensé bien y sólo es cuestión de que Vegetto se deje absorber por este Buu bondadoso. Seguramente volverán a separarse ahí dentro, como la última vez. Es gracias a la magia de su cuerpo que Buu tiene esa extraña peculiaridad.

- ¡Vegeta, ya deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Ese tipo va a matar a mi Gohan!

- ¡Tranquilízate, Milk, por favor! – Le reclamó Yamcha a la mujer al borde del colapso, sujetándola lo mejor que podía para que no cayera.

- Pero sin Goku, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Me preocupa que la Tierra no soporte semejante pelea. – Dudó el maestro Roshi. Oolong y él se sostienen sobre Puar, convertido en un gran pájaro. Goten lleva a su abuelo y Mr. Buu hace lo propio con Mr. Satán y Bee.

- Cualquiera que sea su plan, será mejor que lo hagan ya. ¡Gohan peligra! – Les apresuró Dende.

- No se preocupen por la Tierra, eso ya está resuelto... – Sonrió confiado Goku.

A 200 metros de ahí, Prime casi no puede contener la risa.

"Esos pobres no tienen idea." – Y es que el kriptoniano escucha con su súper-oído todo lo que los Guerreros Z fraguan como si los tuviese a lado. – "Dejaré que se fusionen. Comprobaré que tan fuerte es ese tal Vegetto y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro."

- ¡¿Qué tanto estás viendo?! – Dijo Gohan, irritado, llamando la atención de su enemigo. - ¿Acaso no ibas a matarnos? Pues empieza conmigo.

- Conque insistes en rechazar mi oferta. ¿No crees que sea mejor que al menos ustedes dos sobrevivan? Me sorprende que estés dispuesto a arriesgar su vida. – Dijo señalando a Videl.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes está seguro de que responder. Gohan está seguro que el supremo Kaio no podía estar bromeando. Entonces, no es rival alguno para Superman-Prime, pese a lo que su ki le dice. La verdad es que no quiere lanzarse a una muerte inútil, pero él es el único capaz de hacerle frente. Tan siquiera su sacrificio servirá para conseguir tiempo para escapar a los demás.

Videl, por un breve momento, considera que podría ser lo más prudente…

"¡Pero no puedo permitir eso! ¿Cómo podría dejar de lado a papá y a todos aquellos que significan algo para Gohan?"

- Tal vez lo que necesitan sea una demostración irrefutable de mi poder, eso les ayudará a decidirse correctamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Gohan, temeroso.

- Ahí viene. – Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de un muy ansioso Prime.

Un fulgor dorado envuelve todo el planeta y de él emerge el máximo salvador que conoce este mundo. Super-Vegetto ha regresado.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2: Muerte y Resurrección

**Todos Vs. Superman-Prime**

Autor: Taikun.

Nota: Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretener. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o editoriales, así que no me demanden ¬_¬

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración o jitomatazo, favor de escribirme a taikun_.

Fanfic Crossover:

DC Comics – Marvel Comics – Dragon Ball – Saint Seiya – FullMetal Alchemist – Bleach – Claymore – Fate/Stay Night – XXXHolic – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Capítulo 2: "Muerte y Resurrección"

En estos tiempos – y lugares – nada es lo que parece. Todo está torcido, desvirtuado. Él empieza a cuestionarse si quizá Sinestro tenía razón con su visión de un orden impuesto.  
En realidad, existen muchas maneras en las que el caos puede introducirse en un mundo desprevenido, pero la más común de todas es también la más lamentable: el error humano. Se supone que este suele, debe, ser involuntario, no provocado. No obstante, en este lugar el caos parece haber cobrado mente y cuerpo propios.  
Las acciones insensibles de unos cuantos han puesto en peligro la vida en esta realidad en muchas ocasiones. No sin consecuencias permanentes, pese a la intervención salvadora – o el maleficio persistente – de un tesoro repartido en 7 esferas. Se trata más bien de una suerte de justicia, que impartida con más dolor del necesario, ha sacado adelante al poco orden que aquí sobrevive. Se ha derramado mucha sangre por causas que nada tienen que ver con la libertad, la moralidad o la justicia, cuando ni siquiera se debería herir a las personas en nombre de ellas.  
La psique de este universo está enferma, pues busca la auto-destrucción. El caos reclamó su lugar desde el momento en que los habitantes de este mundo, tanto los "héroes" como el resto de la gente, dejaron de lado sus raíces y se volcaron en la soberbia y el gusto por la violencia, sus únicos motivadores para ascender al poder.  
Es como una adicción; entre más fuertes se vuelven, más fuerza desean, enfrascándolos en un círculo vicioso de egoísmo y apatía. Es por eso que no progresan, no aspiran a ser algo mejor. Por eso su universo tiene tan pocas galaxias y se expande con dificultad. Todo se reduce a que se dejaron de lado los verdaderos sueños, las necesidades de aquellos a quienes afirmaron amar. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Es que jamás le importó a alguien. Al menos no a esta abominación de nombre Vegetto.  
– Cuando lo mate, todo se terminará.

Sin serle una molestia al hombre ataviado en negro, el cielo se incendia a su alrededor. Hilos de la magnetósfera se entrelazan con la energía de Vegetto, liberada como nunca antes, desplegándose a cada rincón del globo como una inmensa tormenta eléctrica y su aura da la impresión de ser un segundo Sol.  
Una nueva paranoia se apodera de la mente de la gente en la superficie de la Tierra. Justo creen haber salido de un mal sueño – o una mala broma, según algunos –, al no haber evidencias de la destrucción perpetuada por el demonio Majin Buu. Como sea, vuelven a hacer lo que mejor saben: orar por la ayuda de Mr. Satán.  
A Superman-Prime se le revuelve el estómago al escuchar con su súper-oído a esa escoria de humanidad. No tanto porque su mayor ídolo sea un bufón estafador, sino porque le funciona serlo a la perfección. Se convence aún más de que su objetivo es el mejor encaminado.  
Desde luego que borrará a este universo y a todo quien lo habite como ya lo ha hecho con tantos otros, pero también tiene una alternativa más en mente. Su plan B: Si no puede encontrar la Tierra Perfecta, por más que viajase entre mundos, él mismo la construirá. Quizá no como Alex logró maquinarlo alguna vez, pero bien puede tomar a todos aquellas personas excepcionales que valgan la pena de cada Tierra. Reunir a una "colonia multiversal" con lo mejor de cada realidad. Así como Liza, en esta ocasión parece que Videl es la única que logró calificar para ese derecho... y a petición de esta, un reacio Gohan se une a su lista.  
– Bien, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. – Sentenció Prime tras salir de su larga reflexión, deseoso de proseguir con sus planes.  
– Ja, sólo eres un engreído. – Farfulló Vegetto, finalmente tomando pose de pelea. – Tal parece que no puedes sentir el ki de los demás, ¿Verdad? De lo contrario…  
El panorama mismo retumba con el fortísimo golpe que se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Prime. El cromo en su "S" refleja el rostro de Vegetto, convertido en una mezcla de asombro y, en especial, miedo.  
– ¿Q-qué…?  
– ¿De lo contrario qué, imbécil?  
Un poderoso puñetazo manda a volar a Vegetto hasta que toca fondo, en cuestión de escasos segundos.  
– Esto no puede ser. – Musitó un muy pálido Krilin.  
– Quizá… sólo está jugando. – Sugirió Yamcha, en uno de sus vanos intentos por levantar el ánimo, ya que ni él se lo cree.  
– No, es lo opuesto. Este es nuestro fin. – Se lamentó el Supremo Kaio-shin al ver como sus cálculos sobre el poder de Prime se hacen realidad.  
– No está muerto todavía. – Habló Prime en alto, dirigiendo su atención al resto de los Guerreros-Z. – Eso no sería divertido. Les mostraré.  
Paralizados por algunos segundos por lo que acababa de suceder, nadie lo sigue, hasta que Gohan y Videl ponen el ejemplo.

. . .

– Tch. – Refunfuñó fastidiado, encontrando a su contrincante en tan ridícula posición, con medio cuerpo sepultado de la cintura para arriba y las piernas al aire. En el acto, lo toma de un talón y lo desencaja.  
– Ghh. – "Dijo" Vegetto en señal de dolor.  
– En fin, matarte no será la gran cosa...  
Dispuesto a atravesarlo de lado a lado con su puño, ve frustrado su ataque por un movimiento ágil de la pierna que Vegetto tenía libre, seguido de una lluvia instantánea de golpes que se precipita sobre su cara. El kriptoniano nada puede hacer, salvo sentir y retorcerse con cada impacto.  
– ¡Pude sentirlo! No se porque, pero al momento de tocarlo… ¡Pude percibir el ki tan espantoso que tiene! Lo que sentimos a lo lejos cuando se venía acercando no era más que la punta del iceberg. - Dedujo Vegetto, nervioso. - ¡Pero no dejaré que me intimide! Aún no es lo suficiente para superar mi nivel. Ni mi velocidad.  
– ¡Duele! ¡Duele!  
Vegetto va ganando más y más confianza, así como sus golpes fuerza, acorralando a Prime. Diez, veinte, cincuenta. Multiplica los impactos en apenas centésimas de segundo, cual ametralladora soltando toda su carga, cada uno con la potencia para destruir una montaña.  
– ¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué te parece esto, cretino?  
– En realidad, me haces cosquillas. – Sonrió un maquiavélico Prime, sin un rasguño en el rostro.  
Vegetto queda tan sorprendido que interrumpe su ataque y se distrae lo suficiente para que Prime le estruje la cara con una mano por algunos segundos. Sin soltársela, le azota con una potencia tal que Vegetto se incrusta bajo el suelo al menos 50 metros.  
Prime se yergue orgulloso ante el agujero, como sus brazos en jarra y su capa ondeando.  
– ¿Qué esperas para salir? Puedo verte. O ya te acobardaste y prefieres que te deje para el final mientras mato al resto de tus… ¡Ufff!

Tras tambalearse un poco, Prime logra observar con detenimiento a Vegetto. La musculatura más ancha, el cabello más erizado, los relámpagos… No cabe duda, ahora es un Super Saiyajin 2.  
Un hilo de sangre que gotea de su boca se lo confirma.  
– Vaya, ese sí fue un golpe…  
Es claro que Vegetto no restringirá más su poder para actuar, así que Prime decide responderle con la misma moneda, escalonando la intensidad de sus ataques, siguiéndole el paso para ver quien puede llegar más lejos en este duelo de poder.  
– ¡Repítelo en mi cara, maldito infeliz! ¿Crees que vas a matarme? ¿A venir a imponer tu "justicia" tratándonos como animales a los que puedes sacrificar?  
– Es lo que son. – Sentenció Prime. – Simios que al ver la luna pierden el control, pero la verdad es que ese sólo es un retazo de su verdadera personalidad.  
Pese a que ahora trata de impactar a Prime con todo de sí, el saiyajin fusionado frunce el cejo, preocupado. Cada vez que uno de sus golpes parece alcanzar a Prime, este es lo suficientemente veloz para esquivarlo o bloquearlo… y aquellos que logran atravesar tan notable defensa, no logran infringir mucho daño… ¡Y se supone que está peleando a su nivel! Al mero contacto lo sabe por el ki y el de Prime no aumenta, de hecho, se siente como si estuviese a toda potencia. ¿Significará eso que su verdadero límite no se compara con el de Prime? ¿O es acaso que existe alguien capaz de tener una fuerza infinita?  
Con cada segundo, el miedo y la furia se entremezclan en su sangre. Vegetto ahora sabe como se sintió Majin Buu en esos momentos en que sólo jugó con él hasta enloquecerlo. Impotente ante un adversario que le deja en claro que no significa nada para él.  
– ¡Todavía no lo quieren entender, ¿Verdad?!  
La furia en la mirada de Prime se torna roja, en forma de su visión de calor, bañando con ella a un Vegetto que a duras penas logra contener los efectos con una cortina de ki.  
Torrentes de lava resultantes del último ataque de Prime se diseminan centenares de metros por la llanura, arrasando toda vegetación, más no llegan muy lejos antes de que vuelvan a solidificarse por la acción del aire frío del súper-aliento de Prime.  
–¡¡¡Este mundo está corrupto por su culpa!!! ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo aceptan?! ¡¿Por qué nunca lo admiten?!  
– Está tirando a matar… y si sigo así...  
Ese último par de ataques fue mucho para su resistencia, mermada por la fluctuación tan desmedida de temperatura que resintió su organismo.  
- Creo que ya no tengo de otra, pero aunque muera, me lo llevaré a la tumba. Perdónenme, Bulma y Milk… hijos… amigos…  
Con su súper-velocidad, las figuras de Prime y Vegetto dan paso a dos borrones. Vegetto tiene que sentir una última vez como Prime le sacude el cráneo con el puño, más no pierde concentración en el ki tan lejano que lleva segundos detectando. De pronto, desaparecen.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Usó la teletransportación? – Preguntó Krilin.  
– Siento decirlo… - Intervino el Supremo Kaio. - Pero Vegetto usó la última táctica que podía.  
– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Inquirió Gohan, ansioso.  
– Vegetto tuvo que teletransportarse a una de las galaxias vecinas para alejar a ese monstruo de la Tierra, para no arriesgarla. No se a donde haya ido. Si no puede vencerlo con su ki, tal vez busque otro camino. – Explicó el Supremo Kaio, deprimido.  
– Ya entiendo, ojalá que lo logre…  
Y por última vez, todos levantan la vista al cielo, en oración silenciosa.

_- * - * - * -_

La Hemorragia.

Desplazándose como fantasmas, flotando en medio del abismo, cinco figuras humanas y otra más pequeña recorren el umbral multiversal a toda prisa. Tres de estos personajes han sido convocados y extraídos de su propia realidad con el fin de utilizar su valiosa ayuda y al mismo tiempo protegerlos para no perderla. Pues el inminente fin acecha al hogar de los Hermanos Elric.  
La envergadura de la naturaleza y el tamaño del lugar abrumarían la capacidad de comprensión de cualquiera, más no la de Edward y Alphonse. De algún modo, parece que ellos ya están familiarizados con La Hemorragia o, al menos, con un aspecto de ella.  
– ¿Será por esa "Puerta" de la que nos contaron? ¿Qué habrán visto cuando se asomaron a ella? - Pensó uno de los otros tres individuos que los escoltaban, quien se volteó al llamado del Alquimista de Acero.  
– Este… Syaoran, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó el mayor de los Elric. – Desde hace rato me preguntaba, ¿Ese animal es una quimera? Jamás había visto algo así en mi vida. Nos sacaron tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarles.  
– Oh, sí, lamento no haberme presentado. Me llamo Mokona Modoki, mucho gusto. – Contestó con alegría el diminuto ser, bamboleando su cuerpo.  
– Je, je, que graciosa. – Se rió Winry, quien llevaba ya un buen rato sin pronunciar palabra. Un mal presentimiento le hacía querer voltear constantemente hacia atrás, más ya se hallaba muy lejos de su mundo.  
– Vaya, incluso sabe el lenguaje humano. – Señaló Al. Su metálica voz no ocultaba su sorpresa por presenciar la habilidad lingüística de Mokona por primera vez. – Díganme, ¿Ustedes la crearon?  
– No, chicos, se equivocan, Mokona y nosotros sólo somos amigos, aunque… sí, ella fue creada por dos brujos muy poderosos, que también son amigos nuestros. – Les explicó amablemente la linda princesa Sakura.  
– ¿Magia? ¿Puede ser? – Respondió Ed, medio asombrado y medio escéptico, dejando relucir su lado científico.  
– No, no, no.  
Súbitamente, la voz del pequeño animal blanco se tornó muy intranquila y apretó sus largas orejas contra su cuerpo por el temor.  
– ¡Mokona! No me digas que… - Dijo Syaoran, con una mirada de turbación.  
– Otro mundo va a morir. Puedo sentir su final, está por llegar.  
Las corrientes temporales de La Hemorragia respaldaron lo dicho por la criatura. Era como viajar dentro de una arteria, aunque lo que parecía sangre era, de hecho, información que fluía, moría y se regeneraba, tal como el líquido vital de los humanos. El efecto aún era tenue, pero verdaderamente alarmante: la "sangre" comenzaba a lucir necrótica, como si ya no pudiera reconstituirse por sí sola.  
Edward, Alphonse y Winry se miraron entre sí. Ya les habían advertido que esta medida era sólo preventiva, que su mundo no corría peligro inmediato. Y a pesar de ello, los invadió una fuerte sensación de sobrecogimiento…

_- * - * - * -_

Tierra-8442  
En algún sitio de la llanura…

Los Guerreros-Z aguardan el resultado del combate. Por supuesto, esperan que un victorioso Vegetto aparezca en cualquier momento.  
Bulma y Milk no dejan de mirar al cielo, angustiadas. La mayoría no pudo seguir los movimientos de la pelea, pero por los comentarios del Supremo Kaio-shin, esta no había marchado bien para Vegetto.  
Goten y Trunks se mantienen optimistas y simulan como estarán terminando sus padres con ese malvado.  
Sentados sobre una gran roca, a algunos metros de ahí, la pareja de jóvenes enamorados se toma un respiro del cúmulo de emociones que los invadió en tan pocos segundos. No tanto por la pelea en sí, sino por lo que implicó su posición en ella.  
– Videl, fuiste muy valiente. – Comentó Gohan para romper el hielo que se había en el ánimo de ambos.  
– Gracias, Gohan.  
– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó a su amiga, por su tono de voz apagado.  
– Lo que pasa es que… siento que lo arruiné. ¿Sabes? Cuando me inicié en mi lucha independiente contra el crimen en Ciudad Satán todo era un caos. No era como cuando llegaste, en esos días estaba aún peor. Tengo mucha experiencia como negociador con la policía. Trabajé en eso antes de ganar más fuerza y experiencia y comenzar a operar por mi cuenta.  
– ¿Negociador? ¿Te refieres a esos oficiales que se encargan de discutir las demandas de los criminales con ellos? ¿Cómo cuando toman un rehén?  
– Así es. Antes del 1er. año de preparatoria, contaba con más tiempo y podía involucrarme en esos casos cuando me lo pedían, desde el principio me dijeron que tenía "talento" para ello… aunque pocas veces les fui de utilidad, tú bien sabes que esos maleantes rara vez escuchan a alguien si no es por la fuerza.  
– Pues sí que tienes un don para eso, casi nos salvaste a todos hoy.  
– Bueno, más que por mi don, diría que porque le simpaticé.  
Un nuevo silencio se manifestó, más no duró mucho.  
– Pero el casi nunca es suficiente… y no se si está mal que lo diga, pero creo que comprendo como se sentía ese hombre… En el fondo, no me parecía una mala persona. Creo que casi lograba convencerlo. Debí hallar otra manera, siempre lo hacía. Quizá no lo escuché lo suficiente o…  
La palma de Gohan se posa amablemente en el antebrazo derecho de su amiga. Ella lo entiende, guarda silencio y se deja reconfortar.  
– Videl, creo que hiciste lo que pudiste. Más bien… – Gohan no podía impedir que las palabras de Prime le resonaran en su cabeza. – Fuimos nosotros quienes fallamos.

- ¡NO! – Se oyó un grito a lo lejos. – El ki es de…  
En esta ocasión, no tiembla simplemente. La Tierra salta con una magnitud nunca antes vista… y todos con ella. Es impactada con el mero propósito de que salga de su órbita por más que unos simples centímetros. En la ciudad más cercana, múltiples edificios caen como pinos de boliche y los bosques circundantes pierden muchos árboles. Montes se resquebrajan y violentos tornados se generan por la presión condensada por el choque. La Tierra pierde la estabilidad de su eje, ocasionando cataclismos de toda índole.  
Milk, Bulma, Maron, Ox Satán y Mr. Satán caen pesadamente al suelo y pierden el conocimiento. Los demás por poco no soportan el brutal estremecimiento.  
– Creo que calculé mal el aterrizaje. – Dijo Prime, con su ya característica ironía.  
– ¿¡Prime?! ¡¿Y Vegetto?! – Exclamó anonadado Gohan.  
– Lleva boleto de ida al Sol. De hecho, ya debe estar ahí, porque lo arrojé al regresar, ja, ja, ja.  
– Grrr… ¡Eres un maldito, Prime!  
– Superman-Prime para ti, lagartija.  
Y comenzó la masacre. Piccolo fue el primero en caer, al ser su cabeza perforada por una roca que Prime escondía en la mano, arrojándosela a la velocidad de la luz.  
– ¡¡¡¡¡PICCOLO!!!!! – Rugió Gohan y se lanzó tan rápido como pudo contra el verdugo de su maestro.  
– ¿Saben qué? ¡Ya estoy harto! – Gritó para sí Prime por la constante e insultante obstinación de los Guerreros-Z  
Fácilmente esquiva a Gohan y desde atrás le asesta una patada en la nuca. Con eso le basta para neutralizarlo. Videl corre a auxiliarlo y revisa su cabeza en busca de alguna herida de gravedad, pero se da cuenta de que sólo está inconsciente.  
– Videl. – Le habló Prime, pero sin dirigirle a la vista. – Será mejor que vayas preparando todo para despedirte de este lugar.  
– Superman, yo…  
– ¡Hermanooooo!  
– ¡Devuélvenos a nuestros papás!  
En eso, unos iracundos Goten y Trunks le conectan un gancho a ambos lados de la mandíbula, pero su intento termina afectándole más a ellos que a Prime.  
– ¡¿De qué diablos está hecho este tipo?! – Se dolió Trunks.  
– Ya se, mejor peleen fusionados. – Fue el "consejo" de Prime, azotando las cabezas de los chiquillos una contra la otra; no lo suficiente para matarlos, pero sí para sacarlos del camino. – Los he perdonado porque apenas son unos niños, pero me cercioraré de que exploten junto con su mugrosa Tierra. Deberán agradecer que no estén conscientes para presenciarlo.  
– ¡No lo hagas! Goten es el hermano de Gohan, no puedes…  
– Es idéntico a su padre… y he visto que también se volverá corrupto al crecer, yo no puedo salvar a alguien así. - Musitó Prime con resentimiento, alejándose para continuar con su deber.  
Totalmente desmoralizada, ella entiende que es inútil tratar de disuadir al héroe de su accionar y sólo permanece ahí, cuidando de Gohan.  
– ¿En verdad es tan malo nuestro mundo que debe desaparecer? – Se preguntó Videl a sí misma, sin estar segura de la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, escondidos tras unas rocas a varios metros de ahí…  
– ¿No se suponía que ese tipo fue mandado a otra galaxia? ¿Cómo regresó tan rápido? No pasaron ni 5 minutos. – Tembló A-18, escondida entre las rocas a lado de su marido. En sus brazos su hija yace inconsciente por una contusión en la frente.  
– Ahí viene. Ya mató a Vegetto y ahora está acabando con todos. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Krilin cada vez más desesperado.  
– Espera, no asesinó a esos niños. Parece que tuvo la suficiente compasión par no matarlos en el acto… y dice que se llevará a Videl y Gohan, tal vez yo… - Y resuelta a tomar esa decisión, A-18 se acercó a Krilin por detrás sin que este se diera cuenta.  
Ox Satán yace en un charco de su propia sangre, con un gran agujero en el estómago. Al menos no sufrió. Prime está resuelto a matarlos a todos y lo hace con la mayor tranquilidad.  
– ¡¡¡Asesino!!!  
La valentía no le ayudó al maestro Roshi esta vez, quien con todo y su legendario Kame Hame Ha a toda potencia, es reducido a escarcha cortesía del súper-aliento.  
– ¡Ja, ja, ja! A eso le llamo "Onda Glacial". Se lo merecía ese desgraciado pervertido.  
Para sorpresa de los pocos que aún no caen, Yamcha y Oolong tratan de huir cobardemente, volando tan rápido como se lo permite su ki al primero. Prime ni se molesta en perseguirlos y los fulmina con su visión calorífica, cuya ráfaga se extiende kilómetros a la distancia.  
– Bien, ¿Quién más nos queda?  
– ¡Conviértete en chocolate! – Conjuró Buu, creyendo que podría tomar por sorpresa a Prime por la espalda a escasos 5 metros de él para asegurar su disparo.  
– Ah, claro, el chicle obeso.  
Toda fe termina de dilapidarse para todos al contemplar a Prime conteniendo y revirtiendo el rayo mágico de Majin Buu de un solo movimiento, haciéndolo caer presa de su propio embrujo. Lo último que Buu ve es la suela de Prime.  
– Es inmune a la magia. – Confesó el Supremo Kaio-shin, hecho que él ya sabía desde que leyó los pensamientos de Prime la primera vez. Después de todo, ¿De qué habría servido comunicárselo a los demás? Para el viejo, toda esperanza se perdió en el momento que Vegetto cayó. Ahora Prime se aproxima para liquidarlo.  
– ¿Y ahora qué, anciano? ¿Va a ser por las buenas o las malas?  
– Mmm, pues...  
– ¿Qué, algún último deseo?  
– Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no has matado a Milk y a Bulma? Ellas no son inocentes como sus hijos.  
Una pregunta totalmente inesperada, incluso para él. Prime sabe que no tiene porque responderle. Debería golpearlo y ya, para terminar su tarea. No desea demorarse para no repetir otro error, como el que le impidió llegar a tiempo para salvar a los padres de Liza. Que ironía, tener el poder para acceder a cada punto del tiempo y el espacio y, aún así, no ser suficiente para salvar las vidas que debe. Levanta el puño y…

– Creo que yo lo se. – Intervino A-18, acercándose. Con uno en cada brazo, trae a su esposo e hija, ambos noqueados. – Es por respeto a la familia, ¿No? ¿Quieres que mueran juntos?  
– ¿Qué crees que haces, androide? – Le cuestionó Prime, confrontándola e ignorando al viejo; sin embargo, la chica, más allá de intimidarse, lo desafía directo a los ojos. Entonces, le muestra a Krilin y Maron, como ofreciéndoselos.  
– Si eres un héroe, sálvalos.  
– Olvídalo. – Dijo Prime sin pensarlo dos veces.  
– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hija? ¿Acaso ella también ha hecho algo que empeorase al mundo? – Contestó A-18, sin alterarse. – ¿O mi esposo? Si realmente creyeras que es como Vegeta o Goku, ya debería estar muerto.  
Prime nada más mueve la cabeza, renegando y riendo por lo bajo.  
– Vaya, ustedes sí que están locos si creen que voy a tener misericordia por alguien más aquí. ¿Ves?  
Y dicho esto, la cabeza del Supremo Kaio-shin revienta como un globo por un revés de Prime. A-18 no parece inmutarse mucho, aún bañada parcialmente por la sangre del dios.  
– ¡Dieciocho, es demasiado peligroso, aléjese de él! – Le insistió Dende, quien todo este tiempo permaneció oculto, en compañía de Mr. Satán, quien ya está recobrado de su desmayo.  
– E-estoy m-muerto… Ese tipo jamás me dejará ir con vida. - Eran los pensamientos del campeón mundial, quien ingenuamente cree que la roca tras la que está lo oculta de Prime.  
– Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? – Dijo A-18, enfatizando su expresión acercándole el cuerpo de Krilin a Prime para facilitarle las cosas.  
– Aléjalo de mí. ¿Qué diablos te propones? No entiendo. ¿Qué es esta influencia? ¿Por qué demonios debería tener compasión por alguno de los amigos de ese par de infelices?  
– Ya es suficiente con que yo muera, no quiero que mi hija se quede huérfana. Te lo ruego.  
Abundantes lágrimas brotan del bello, pero triste rostro de la mujer. Para sí misma – y tal vez también para Prime, si es que de verdad afirmaba conocerla – es algo casi inaudito, pues nunca desde que renació como cyborg había experimentado algún sentimiento que la llenase de llanto como ahora.  
– Y Krillin… desde el momento que nos conocimos, aunque me vio como a un monstruo la primera vez, nunca dejó de ser sincero conmigo. Me ha protegido, cuidado y amado. De hecho, estoy segura de que se hubiera lanzado contra ti con tal de desear salvarnos a nosotras, tal y como con Majin Buu. ¡Él sabe lo que es valorar a su familia! ¡Él es un buen hombre! ¿Qué clase de héroe se atreve a amenazarlos a él y a mi hija?  
– A-18, tú no estarás sugiriendo que… – Le preguntó Videl, temerosa.  
– Este sujeto a mí no me perdonará. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ellos vivirán cuando todo desaparezca para mí. – Y esa última línea la dijo hablándole directamente a Prime, buscando que él se lo prometiera.

Prime, por segunda vez, luce meditabundo, casi consternado. Videl lo examina con cierta expectación.  
– Es como si su personalidad cambiara. ¿A qué se deberá?  
¿Sería posible que, después de borrar del mapa a tantas Tierras, junto con sus historias y personas, a familias enteras, por fin estuviera reconsiderando su accionar? ¿El daño causado aún podía ser revertido? ¿O será que…?  
– En realidad… podrías serme útil. – Susurró Prime, con un claro interés oculto.  
– ¿Cómo? – Respondió A-18, sin entender sus intenciones.  
– Creo que es un buen momento para mostrarles por lo que vine a este mundo en primer lugar.  
No le toma más de 1 segundo, reflejado en un borrón negro que desaparece y reaparece más veloz que un parpadeo. De no ser porque de una bolsa de lona extrae las 7 Esferas del Dragón, nadie juraría con certeza que se movió de ahí.  
– ¿P-pero qué hizo? – Se asombró Dende, casi fuera de sí. Para unas boquiabiertas Videl y A-18 no es para menos tampoco. Esa velocidad ya está fuera de toda lógica. ¿La realidad no se aplica a este tipo?  
– ¿Y cómo le hizo para encontrarlas sin el radar? – Agregó Kami-sama, aún más sacado de onda.  
– Ah, un poco de visión de rayos-x, un poco de visión telescópica. Tengo más trucos de los que se imaginan. – Presumió Prime, presto a invocar a Shen-Long.  
– ¡Aguarda, no te permitiré que las uses…!  
– Tú cállate. – Dijo secamente Prime, noqueando a Dende con el dedo meñique. – De todos modos, no puedo matarlo hasta que se me cumplan mis deseos. Es muy afortunado para mi causa que las esferas re-establecieran su magia al reconstruirse junto con la Tierra o perdería valiosos segundos yendo hasta Namekusei.  
– ¿Qué vas a pedir? Definitivamente no va a ser revivir a nadie. – Le miró de reojo A-18 a la vez que deposita con suavidad a su esposo e hija en el suelo.  
– No a quienes tú crees.  
– ¿Y entonces…? – Preguntó Videl, cuando una figura aproximándose con demasiada cautela llamó su atención. – Ah, ¡Papá!  
– Puede acercarse. Por respeto a su hija no le haré nada. Además, usted tampoco es tan malo. – Dijo Prime al rememorar en su cabeza la escena en la que Mr. Satán desechó la fotografía de "él derrotando al Majin Buu gordo".  
Un muy quedo "Gracias" fue toda su respuesta.

. . .

Pronto el ritual finaliza y Shen Long se despide por última vez, con su habitual naturalidad, inconsciente de que está por sufrir el mismo destino que el resto de este cosmos.  
Gracias a un pedazo originario de Tierra-1 que Prime recolectó antes de arribar a este universo, nada menos que un trozo de la Roca de la Eternidad, es que consigue "conectar" la magia de ambos mundos y así le abre una ventana al dragón a la esencia de la realidad donde permanecen ancladas las dos almas que necesita recuperar.  
En su viaje de regreso a ese lugar, Prime se enteró que la transición entre las Novena y Décima Eras de la Magia aún continúa. Con lo que aprendió de Alex durante la última Crisis, eso le dio la idea de que la magia de otros universos pudiera ser invocada y recombinada con la de Tierra-1.  
Con el primer deseo, recuperó esas almas y las transportó al mundo de los saiyajin. Una vez ahí, con el segundo deseo se les devolvió la carne y sangre que poseían al momento de su muerte. Para conseguir con éxito este segundo paso, el fragmento de la Roca de la Eternidad se inmoló en los cuerpos. Y por último, con el tercer deseo, Prime se atreve a un arriesgado intento…  
– Shen-Long, ¿Puedes encontrar la Tierra-Prima?  
– Lo siento, lo que me pides excede por completo las capacidades de mi creador, aún con el don temporal que me has otorgado.  
Prime exhala, resignado.  
– Bueno, ya me temía que no sirvieras para todo…  
– Descuida, amigo, todo estará bien. – Le alentó una voz a sus espaldas y una mano se posó en su hombro… y la mirada de Prime sólo transmitió dicha. Parece que el Plan A sí dará resultado después de todo.  
– Eso te lo prometemos. – Sonrió Alexander Luthor, a lado del Psico-Pirata.

Fin del Capítulo 2.


	4. Capítulo 3: Donde el río se divide

Fanfic Crossover:  
DC Comics – Marvel Comics – Dragon Ball – Saint Seiya – FullMetal Alchemist – Neon Genesis Evangelion – Bleach – Claymore – Fate/Stay Night – XXXHolic – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Capítulo 3: "Donde el río se divide."

Tierra-351  
Ciudad Central  
Debajo de ella…

Un eco resuena en lo que alguna vez fuese una portentosa capital. Las pisadas del ir y venir de unos tacones terriblemente impacientes. El sonido parecería inofensivo, pero no hay quien controle el ímpetu oculto tras su intención, quien domine tal vehemencia, y mucho menos hay quien le de una respuesta que la satisfaga. Las paredes oyen, más no hablan. Vestigios inmaculados de incontables vidas, sacrificadas para aletargar el enfermizo miedo a la muerte de una sola persona. La misma que ahora clama por las almas de otros dos inocentes.  
El único hombre ahí presente, pese a todo su poder y la posición que le confiere su uniforme, palidece en comparación a quien venera como su ama y no se atreve a intentar calmarla. Dante no puede estar menos exaltada por la noticia recién recibida.  
El Rey Jefe Bradley se mantiene en pose de absoluto respeto, con la mirada gacha.  
– ¿Dices que simplemente desaparecieron? – Volvió a interrogar ella, con la misma incredulidad.  
– Tan sólo… perdimos su rastro. Se supone que los Hermanos Elric se dirigían a Ishbal con la intención de dar con Scar y sabotear su nuevo plan para la piedra, pero no llegaron allá. Algo ocurrió apenas salieron de Kishua y no tenemos idea de que pudo ser. – Prosiguió el homúnculo conocido como Pride.  
– No lo entiendo, Sloth los tenía en la mira. – Murmuró Dante, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar.  
Ella no da crédito a este inaudito vuelco de los hechos. Tras mucho reflexionarlo, no logra deducir quien pudo haber conseguido que los Hermanos Elric saliesen de su radar sin dejar huella. ¿Acaso alguien relacionado a Hughes? ¿Qué tanto sabrán ahora sobre la intervención del ejército y los homúnculos en Ishbal? Frustrada como nunca, la maquiavélica mujer ha perdido el control y no cuenta con una salida para una contingencia como esta. Y es que acaba de perder en Ed a una de las dos personas que más capacidad tienen para forjar la piedra. Si algo llegase a ocurrir con Scar…  
Sin pensarlo mucho, Pride toma una decisión que cambiará trágicamente el rumbo del destino.  
– Aún en el remoto caso de que lograsen descubrir el secreto de Ishbal, dudo que estén informados de la situación en Lior. Todavía podemos contar con que tanto los insurgentes como las tropas al mando de Archer sirvan como ingredientes. Si lo deseas, adelantaré los preparativos y yo mismo comandaré a los soldados en persona.  
– Hazlo. – Le ordenó la despiadada mujer. – Hay que asegurarnos de obtenerla.  
– De inmediato.

¿Qué efectos tendrá la ausencia de los Elric en los acontecimientos por venir? Eso sólo lo podrá responder el hombre marcado, Scar, pues muy pronto, de su mano una nueva piedra surgirá. Una que podría tener un papel angular en esta crisis multiversal…

Punto de Inflexión.

Este lugar se podría definir como un oasis temporal, un punto natural fuera del continuo tiempo-espacio. Como la roca que yace en medio de un río y lo divide en dos direcciones diferentes. Aquí reside el cuartel de Superman-Prime.  
En una de las salas de reunión, en el punto más elevado de la estructura, Prime, Alex y Roger comparten un momento de relajación, poniendo el primero al corriente de sus acciones a sus camaradas desde lo acontecido en la mundialmente conocida "Crisis Infinita".  
– Te prometo que les haremos pagar. – Reaccionó el Psico-Pirata, para luego seguir atacando su café. En este punto de la conversación, el chico ya les ha relatado como fue prisionero en Oa durante 1 año entero.  
– Mmm, sí, sería gracioso ver mojar los calzones del miedo que tanto dicen no tener a esos pitufos. – Le secundó Prime, animado con la idea de hace un momento.  
– Oh, sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por recuperar mi preciosa máscara. – Se regodeó Roger en su posesión más valiosa, misma que había permanecido en el salón de trofeos de la JSA hasta hace unos días. – Y por revivirme, claro.  
– Te necesitamos. – Respondió Prime, con tranquilidad. – Tú eres el único que se atrevería a usar esa cosa. – Señaló refiriéndose a la Máscara de Medusa. – Tiene que ser nociva para la mente.  
– ¿Tú también crees que estoy loco? – Preguntó el Pirata sin esperar respuesta, ya con su artefacto mágico colocado sobre su rostro.  
– A propósito, fuiste muy prudente, amigo. – Elogió Alex a Prime. – Ahí en Tierra-1 todavía no tienen idea de que encontraste un camino de regreso a ese lugar. No me lo tomes a mal, pero en otros tiempos tu carácter te hubiese llevado a ser más impulsivo.  
– Lo se, eso nos ahorrará muchas molestias. Y tomaré lo último que dijiste como un cumplido.  
Prime termina con su bebida y se toma un breve momento para pensar.  
– Quería hacerlo, presentarme de nuevo ante ellos y patearles el trasero de una vez por todas, pero cuando empecé a comprender el bien que estoy haciendo en las realidades me di cuenta que aún no es el momento de la revancha.  
Sin más deseos de rememorar un pasado repleto de malos recuerdos, el chico se levanta de su asiento. Alex y Roger hacen lo propio y se disponen a acompañarlo.  
– Cambiando de tema, permítanme presentarles a los miembros de nuestra colonia.  
Los tres salen de la sala y toman un ascensor. La cabina del mismo, al igual que el resto de los muros, soportes, pasillos y demás instalaciones de la nave, está fabricada de un mineral transparente que Alex identifica en el acto.  
– Veo que incorporaste la tecnología de cristales kriptonianos a la estructura. Una elección obvia. – Señaló el pelirrojo con su habitual interés científico, recreando su mente al revisar con detenimiento la composición del tablero de control de la máquina.  
– Sí. La obtuve de imitadores míos de otras Tierras antes de destruirlos. Fue un buen botín de guerra. Sin los cristales, quizá no hubiese podido construir esto tan rápido.  
– Me encantaría estudiarla más a fondo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de…

La mirada de Alex no se detiene ahí y se topa con que están por llegar a un área bastante diferenciada del resto, cuyo interior no puede apreciarse a simple vista. Prime les explica que se trata del área común que ha destinado para salvaguardar a las personas rescatadas de sus viajes, bautizada El Arca. Su extensión abarca casi la mitad de la totalidad de la nave y conforma un hábitat acondicionado para permitirles a los refugiados sostener una existencia más o menos "cotidiana", lo más cercano posible a como ellos la recuerdan.  
En el centro, de unos 600 m. de diámetro, se ubica un enorme jardín flotante, con exuberante vegetación suspendida de pared a pared y un pequeño lago artificial en el fondo. Para cubrir la alimentación de la gente, hay una sección destinada para animales de corral en cada nivel. Las viviendas que rodean el ecosistema se reparten en amplios pasillos superpuestos que descienden, dando lugar a una configuración de tornillo que finaliza casi 1 km. más arriba. Del techo emergen varios ascensores a una zona de seguridad, en caso de que haya que evacuar el lugar.  
En el interior del todo conviven 94 personas – prácticamente 1 por cada universo erradicado por Prime – y falta presentar formalmente a quienes se acaban de agregar de la última Tierra para que la cifra se eleve a 97.  
Apenas cruza la compuerta final y arriba a El Arca, la presencia de Prime y sus acólitos desata una reacción en cadena de regocijo, traducido en un vitoreo incesante en honor de su salvador.  
– ¡Superman, Superman, Superman…!  
Al frente de la muchedumbre está la pequeña Liza, la primera en salir de su habitáculo, desesperada por encontrarse nuevamente con su ídolo, gritando a todo pulmón, superando a los adultos ahí reunidos.  
– Vaya, estás hecho todo un mesías. – Dijo Roger.  
– No planeé que me alaben así, pero tampoco deseo reprimir su entusiasmo. – Contestó un ecuánime Prime. – ¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? Sí los salvé. Sus Tierras daban asco.  
– Al menos, así nos aseguramos de que no haya infieles a la causa. – Apuntó Alex, con una mirada inquisitiva que Prime notó.  
– ¿Te refieres a los recién llegados? Descuida, dos de ellos están dentro, sólo me preocupa el otro, pero enseguida descubriremos si se convierte en parte de la solución o del problema. – Murmuró Prime, confiado de no tener que intervenir y que los aludidos demuestren su lealtad a la causa.

Arriba…

Y así ocurrió.  
El renegado no podía ser otro más que Krilin. El Guerrero Z yace inmóvil, frío y rígido, como la estatua que alguna vez fue por culpa de Dabura, con la diferencia de que esta vez su cuerpo adquirió una consistencia metálica. Su rostro denota una gran angustia.  
A-18 se muestra renuente en un principio a mirar lo que evidentemente fue obra suya. Tras unos minutos, le vence más la curiosidad que la preocupación, porque al final sabe que lo que hizo fue necesario. No había opción.  
Cuando finalmente Krilin despertó, su mujer le contó del desastroso final de todo y todos cuanto conocían. Sin poder contener el dolor que lo embargaba, él no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados y deseó vengar a Gohan y a todos los demás, pero A-18 sabe que no tiene sentido oponerse a Prime. Mucho menos después de la oferta que le hicieron…  
– Superman dice que esto es carbonita, una sustancia que te mantendrá en animación suspendida. – Comenzó a explicar A-18 con una mirada muy molesta. – Pero con una pequeña variante: se que puedes oírme, se que aún puedes ver todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Estoy muy enfadada contigo, ¿Lo sabes?  
Krilin, resentido por negársele la venganza por su propia amada, trató de quitarla del camino por la fuerza. No había forma de que él pudiera hacer algo contra Prime, pero se dio a la idea de que lo menos que podía hacer era retrasar sus planes, destruyendo su cuartel. Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo sino resultados desfavorables. A-18 no pretendía lastimarlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a tolerar que nadie le levantara la mano, mucho menos él, así que accionó ese extraño contenedor que Prime le entregó después de su pequeña plática...

Flashback Hace un par de horas…

– Así que para eso me necesitabas aquí, ¿Eh? – Dijo A-18, con una naturalidad inusitada ante las revelaciones de Prime.  
– Admito que al principio no los consideré a ustedes como material para la colonia, pero te confieso que te has ganado mi respeto. Eso no significa que puedas quedarte aquí gratis, cuando bien podemos aprovechar tus habilidades. Mi amigo te lo explicará. ¿Alex?  
– Concuerdo perfectamente, una fuerza de ataque como la tuya sería una gran adición a nuestras filas, con tu capacidad para destruir un planeta como la Tierra en cuestión de minutos.  
Recurriendo al panel de control enfrente de él, monitores holográficos flotantes se desplegaron ante sus ojos, proporcionándole el archivo adecuado.  
– De a cuerdo a lo que me ha descrito Clark y sumado a lo que me arrojan las computadoras, tu diseño cibernético es relativamente simple, pero funcional, a base de una red de circuitos tecno-orgánicos de energía auto-perpetua. Es una gran paradoja que en tu mundo lograran desarrollar sistemas de sustentabilidad tan refinados, pero su poder bélico sea tan pobre.  
– Un momento, ¿Cómo que lo que te ha descrito él? ¿No me habrá…? – Preguntó A-18 con disgusto e incomodidad, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos y evidenciando el sonrojo en su rostro.  
– Oye, sí, vi por debajo de tu ropa con mi visión de rayos-x, pero no me parezco en nada al viejo con el que convivías.  
– Que desperdicio de poder. – Se mofó Roger por lo bajo.  
– Tranquilízate y escucha, porque esto no será grato de oír. – Le pidió Alex a A-18, devolviéndole la palabra al kriptoniano, cuyo semblante endureció.

La mujer lo sabe entonces. Prime no sólo se está dedicando a rescatar a personas "puras" de las Tierras que destruye. Está creando un ejército, reclutando a los seres con las habilidades más eficaces y singulares que compartan sus ideales de bondad y justicia. Es una parte fundamental para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan para la creación de la Tierra definitiva con la que ha soñado todo este tiempo.  
– Habrá obstáculos en el camino, pero aunque tengo confianza en sobrepasarlos, ni yo puedo estar en todos nuestros frentes a la vez. No podemos subestimar a los sujetos que se van a interponer. – Continuó Prime, acomodándose en una postura de introspección.  
En momentos así, da la impresión de sumergirse en una constante deliberación, planeando, fraguando. Lo que sea por mantener su mente ocupada. Tal vez someterse a tantos viajes interdimensionales deja sus secuelas o será por las atrocidades que ha visto repetirse docenas de veces…

Antes de proseguir, Alex enciende un simulador holográfico y reproduce un modelo virtual del interior del cuerpo de A-18 y lo que parece un sistema nervioso extra dentro de ella, diferenciado del primero por emanar un resplandor dorado.  
– Hay algo más que debo decirte y puede que sea una noticia fuerte para ti. Como puedes ver, los circuitos que te dan poder se expanden como una red por tus órganos, se anclan a tus tejidos y, literalmente, pasan a ser un componente más de ellos, tanto a nivel fisiológico como morfológico. La energía que emana de aquí… – Señaló una pieza más grande que las demás, cercana al corazón. – Y que te permite expulsarla indefinidamente, recubre y endurece tus células, tornándolas invulnerables, de manera similar a como funciona el campo de energía que rodea a Superman.  
A continuación, la imagen se enfoca en los órganos reproductivos de A-18.  
– Pues bien, parece ser que estos circuitos no sólo se adhirieron a tus órganos, sino que adquirieron una función simbiótica con estos, acoplándose a sus funciones, mutándolas, y replicándose junto con ellas. Viviendo y muriendo a la par del ciclo celular. Cuando tu hija fue concebida, colonizaron su tejido como una extensión del tuyo y…  
– Ahora es como yo. – Concluyó A-18, no sin sorpresa.  
– Así que este es el trato. – Sentenció Prime, sin perder su lúgubre postura. – Ayúdanos y tendrás una Tierra para ti sola cuando todo esto termine – todos tendremos nuestra Tierra –, una que se acomode a tus deseos. No me importa lo que hagas con ella, todo lo que yo quiero es recuperar mi propio mundo. Rehúsate y te abandonaré de inmediato en el primer planeta salvaje que encuentre, junto a los dos que te acompañan.  
– Te lo pedimos porque no deseamos rodearnos de los mismos criminales de los que tuvimos que depender en el pasado. – Añadió Roger, consciente como el resto de los errores cometidos, con muy malos recuerdos de cierto lunático egipcio.  
– Has dicho bien. En lo personal, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de La Sociedad. – Le apoyó Prime, sin soltarle la mirada a A-18. – Y bien, ¿Estás con nosotros o en contra?  
– ¿Por quien me tomas? – Respondió A-18, muy desafiante, con sus brazos en jarra. – Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de mantener a mi familia a salvo. ¿Quieres que sea tu mercenaria? Dilo y déjate de rodeos, pero cumplirás tu palabra. Una Tierra que sea sólo para mí.  
– Pero como comprenderás… – Prosiguió Prime, regresando a paso aletargado, pero firme a su asiento. – Necesitamos todo el poder posible para nuestra ofensiva. Alexander cuenta con recursos muy seguros para acelerar el crecimiento de Marron, tanto física como mentalmente. Haremos que su cuerpo sea apto para pelear y ayudar. Tal vez sea inocente ahora, pero tendrá que probar que también se merece su lugar aquí. – Decretó Prime con su postura incólume.  
– ¡Pero eso me robaría su infancia! No puedes pedirme eso.  
– Te prometemos que cuando recreemos la realidad, ella volverá a su estado original. Esto es fácilmente reversible y ella no tendrá recuerdos de todo esto, te lo aseguro. – Garantizó Alex con absoluta serenidad.  
Ante el crudo silencio que invade el cuarto, A-18 puede deducir que la última condición tampoco es negociable y no duda más en aceptarla. Si realmente todo será como lo están pactando, en realidad no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.  
– Tendré que irme pronto y me serás de ayuda a donde voy. De ser necesario, tendrás que ayudarme a matar a todo aquel bastardo que se siga interponiendo en mi camino. De lo contrario, si fracasamos, no habrá Tierra para nadie. – Concluyó Prime la conversación.  
A-18 no dijo más, pero para beneplácito de Prime, su apretón de manos fue del todo elocuente. Con A-18 como la séptima y última miembro de su "Élite", los preparativos para el primer ataque de avanzada comenzarán en breve.

De vuelta al presente, la androide contempla el exterior a través del gran ventanal de sus recién designados aposentos, brindándole apacibles caricias al cabello de su hija, quien duerme profundamente.  
El ir y venir de los relámpagos y remolinos del torrente rojo de la corriente cronal brinda mayormente el espectáculo, en medio de chispeantes y esporádicas visiones de un vasto cúmulo de galaxias en un fondo negro, vistazos del universo.  
– O de alguno de ellos… – Pensó con sarcasmo, recordando de pronto a sus ex-amigos caídos. – Pobre Videl, pero de haber sido más lista, tal vez yo no estaría aquí en su lugar. Espero que no haya sufrido en sus últimos momentos.

El Apocalipsis.

Un término que este mundo en desesperación no conocía hasta ahora, no por completo. Esta vez no habrá Esferas del Dragón salvadoras ni guerreros valientes que detengan lo que está por venir. Los deseos fueron agotados por las mismas fuerzas que vinieron a pisotear todo acto de oposición. Ya no hay esperanza posible.  
El cielo se resquebraja más violentamente que la tierra y los mares hierven como nunca desde su formación. Toda la vida en la superficie está muriendo, ya sea calcinada, aplastada o sofocada.  
El cataclismo se debe a que el centro del planeta fluye de manera anti-natural hacia la superficie, atravesado de lado a lado por Superman-Prime como penúltimo acto para poner fin a esta realidad. El último, sin duda, fue viajar al centro mismo del universo para provocar su implosión. Eso ya está hecho y el destructor se ha ido, más los efectos aniquiladores no llegarán a la galaxia sino hasta minutos después de que la Tierra vuelve en pedazos. Para entonces, ya no importará.  
Pensándolo detenidamente, esto es más horrible que la muerte misma. El Otro Mundo, el Paraíso, el Infierno, la Habitación del Tiempo… no hay rincón al que la ola de devastación no vaya a llegar. Todo este universo y todas sus dimensiones desaparecerán, lo que nos lleva a la pregunta. ¿Qué nos espera más allá de la agonía? ¿Todavía habrá una luz consoladora, alguien que nos cobije cuando abandonemos esta vida? ¿O todo será polvo y vacío eterno?

Para la chica llamada Videl no hay cabida para esas preguntas en este momento o en ningún otro. Ya no tiene miedo, pues pase lo que pase, morirá ahí, al lado del que le brindó una amistad y un amor sin paralelo. Le regaló vivencias más allá de la imaginación de la mayoría de las personas. No se arrepiente de rechazar al que vino a diezmar su existencia. Su consciencia está en paz como nunca antes.  
A pesar de la fuerza de sus sentimientos, el dolor se incrementa, como lo está haciendo la temperatura y la presión. Hace todo lo que puede por proteger el cuerpo de Gohan y el suyo propio con su ki. Desearía ser más experimentada y poderosa en el manejo de su energía para expandirla y a todos los demás. Goten, Trunks, Milk y Bulma, todavía siguen con vida, pero por más que intenta despertarlos, no reaccionan. Si pudiera contar con un poco de ayuda, tal vez…  
– Oh, Dios, está vivo… – Suspira Videl, no sólo por la dificultad para mantener su barrera de ki, sino por la aproximación de la silueta masculina que ve descender a algunos cientos de metros de ella. Termina estrellándose pesadamente en el suelo rocoso, agonizante y suplicante por el calvario que resultó su derrota, pero fue el precio por su arrogancia al no considerar que podía ser lastimado tan severamente por Prime.  
Quemaduras que atraviesan la piel, hemorragias burbujeantes y una ropa cercana a volverse cenizas. Un estado lamentable para alguien de su calibre, pero Vegetto no ha muerto.  
A duras penas regresó volando desde el Sol, imposibilitado para invocar la teletransportación, a causa del terrible dolor del infierno viviente que representó zambullirse en el Sol, un dolor tan agudo que casi lo orilla a la locura.  
No tuvo como evitar ese destino horrendo, el poder de Prime se lo impidió. Fue arrastrado por este, surcando cientos de años luz en sólo segundos; las condiciones del vacío, el implacable agarre de Prime y la desorientación que le ocasionó tal velocidad, sumados a las heridas del breve combate que sostuvieron en la galaxia vecina, le impidieron reaccionar.  
– ¡M-m-maldito! – Profirió con tormento y dificultad, pues sus pulmones tampoco salieron bien librados del daño infringido por la atmósfera incandescente.  
– ¡Señooor! ¡Acérquese, por favor, necesito su ayuda! – Le gritó Videl, queriendo hacer más para mitigar el daño que recibían sus amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Tras 3 minutos de calamitosa agonía, la Tierra se encuentra en el límite, colapsando toda su estructura. Este universo por fin ha llegado a su…  
– ¿Q-qué es esa luz? – Se preguntó Videl a sí misma. Por un momento se imaginó que esta era la bienvenida al verdadero descanso eterno. Una chica de un aura blanca y celestial le extendía su mano en pose suplicante.  
– ¡De prisa! ¡Entra si quieres vivir! – Exhortó la princesa Sakura, de pie en el centro del portal. – ¡No hay tiempo, no hay…!  
Otra luz brillante, mucho más siniestra, se iba acercando a toda prisa desde el horizonte. ¡La ola de entropía! Sólo un eco de desesperación, una sola lágrima y un último esfuerzo.

La Tierra-8442 está muerta.

Tierra-41,095

Uno de los mundos más insólitos que existen, azorado por un ominoso vendaval de índole divina y los constantes mensajeros extradimensionales, que claman por devolver a la humanidad a sus orígenes, de vuelta con el Creador de todo para imputarles el juicio merecido.  
Los deseos de los dioses normalmente son irrefutables, pero en este universo la voluntad de los humanos por preservar su existencia individual es demasiada, tanta, que han conseguido doblegar la otrora ofensiva indomable de los mensajeros con su propia tecnología, apropiándose en el proceso de la sangre del mismísimo Adán.  
Nadie tiene la más mínima sospecha de que aquellos que han construido tan formidable defensa en nombre de la perpetuidad del ser humano en realidad son los mismos detrás del plan para reducirlos a todos a una única esencia y sustancia. Para rebelarse ante el propio Dios y colocarse a su nivel. Nadie, excepto una mujer que acaba de perder al único hombre que ha amado en su vida y jura vengarlo tarde o temprano, continuando para ello la misión de su amado de desenmascarar toda la verdad detrás del desastre masivo conocido como El Segundo Impacto.

4 de Octubre de 2015.  
Tokyo-3, al amanecer.

La capitana Misato Katsuragi está acostumbrada a lidiar, a estas alturas del partido, con diversas manifestaciones gigantes de los Ángeles y su experiencia e ingenio táctico son imprescindibles para combatirlos. Por desgracia, el enemigo de hoy, con todo y su envergadura sobrenatural, no se trata de uno de ellos.  
– ¡GRAAAHHHH! – Fue el rugido bestial del calavérico espectro que desafía a los Evas, no sólo en tamaño y fuerza, sino en astucia y reflejos.  
– ¿De dónde diablos salió este monstruo? – Preguntó Shinji, estupefacto y vuelto a sorprender por la habilidad de la entidad para desaparecer y reaparecer en lugares diferentes del campo de batalla.  
Por más municiones que descarga sobre él, ninguna da en el blanco al momento en que el monstruo activa esa increíble habilidad y lo peor es que no tiene forma alguna de predecir sus movimientos cuando lo hace. Todo el equipamiento sofisticado de NERV a su disposición y su enemigo pareciera indetectable cuando sale de su rango visual.  
Además, por alguna razón, el monstruo ha entablado combate con el trío de robots gigantes que lo rodea, pero con una preferencia especial por causarle daño al Eva-01, como si lo estuviera cazando para devorarlo.  
– Patrón naranja. No se trata de ningún ángel. – Confirmó el teniente Shigeru.  
Eso sólo puede significar problemas, tanto para Misato como para Ritsuko. Un enemigo que jamás han enfrentado, incompatible con todo lo que conocen acerca de los Ángeles. No hay manera de armar una estrategia efectiva en plena batalla sin recabar un poco más de información, pero todo rastro del ser se desvanece junto con él.  
– Ni siquiera emisiones infrarrojas. – Reporta Rei desde el Eva-00, apenas eludiendo otro golpe de la voluminosa cola de la criatura, pero con su rifle destruido en la maniobra.  
– Demonios, hasta donde sabemos, esa cosa ni siquiera está viva. – Dijo Ritsuko, cada vez más frustrada.  
– Sabemos que está ahí. – Murmuró Misato. – Los sensores captan su masa y su forma cuando reaparece. Lo extraño es que es como si estuviera hueco, sin vida, pero lo mueve un patrón de energía irreconocible.  
– Ritsuko, ahora que lo dices, ¿No será un demonio? – Consultó Shinji vía comunicador.  
– No me imaginaba estando de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Por qué no? Hemos peleado contra Ángeles aún más extraños que este fenómeno. – Balbuceó una nerviosa Asuka con serias dificultades para esquivar los zarpazos incesantes de la bestia del cráneo. – ¡Aléjate, maldito! Dios, su apariencia es horrorosa.

Cerca de ahí, un hombrecillo se retuerce un bigote, regodeándose en la destrucción perpetuada por el monstruo gigante. Su nombre es Hoi, un arcano hechicero de un planeta distante, co-creador del demonio que enfrenta a los Evangelions.  
– ¡Sí, destrúyelos! No estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurre aquí, pero esta sigue siendo la Tierra y pronto, muy pronto, Hildegarn los matará, sin importar que método intenten para ganarle, ¡Jamás podrán ponerle un dedo encima!  
– ¿En serio? ¿No sabías que no se debe decir "nunca jamás"? – Cuchicheó una voz infantil a espaldas de Hoi.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Yeaaargh!  
El corazón del infame viejo se vaporiza al instante por efecto de un rayo y no le da tiempo de percatarse de la identidad de su asesino, pero no acaba ahí, sino que la energía residual del disparo continúa carcomiendo lo que queda de su ser, hasta que desaparece por completo. Como si nunca hubiese existido. El agresor no se inmuta en lo más mínimo por haber eliminado a Hoi.  
– Curioso. ¿Y estas anomalías? Ni hablar, tendré que hacerme cargo de eso también. - Piensa enfocando su atención en Hildegarn. – Si lo hago, puede darme puntos con quien me interesa verme.  
La nueva silueta misteriosa se pierde entre los bosques colindantes al Geo-Frente.

Tierra-1.  
A dos semanas de la Guerra de la Corporación de Sinestro…  
Washington, D. C., Estados Unidos.

Su vista se clarifica y el estupor va desapareciendo. El sueño fue reparador, pero siente como si hubiese dormido por días.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó un encapotado de apariencia tan elegante como atemorizante.  
– ¡Ah! ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Gohan? – Demandó Videl, volteando a todas partes, muy alterada.  
Lanza un puñetazo que, para su sorpresa, es fácilmente contenido por aquel hombre. El que no lo conectara con todas sus fuerzas no le restaba mérito. Su interlocutor ve una salida prudente someter a la chica con una llave contra la cama hasta que baje su adrenalina.  
– Tranquilízate. Para su edad, es fuerte, quizá tanto como Kendra, pero aún está aturdida. No te soltaré hasta que me demuestres que no eres una amenaza. – Exigió el hombre encapotado.  
– Si no me sueltas, voy a romperte la…  
– Tu amigo está aquí, a mi lado. Voltea a tu izquierda.  
Al escucharlo, Videl deja de oponer resistencia y hace caso. Es liberada del agarre tan efectivo del habilidoso peleador y combatiente incansable del crimen conocido como…  
– Batman, ¿Eso era realmente necesario? – Pregunta el joven prometedor del estado, Edward Elric.  
– Bajo las circunstancias, no puedo ser cortés con todos estos… invitados. Pudo salirse de control y convertirse en un problema. – Argumentó el vigilante.

No es que le desagrade el hombre bajo la máscara, pero Edward aún no se acostumbra al estilo del guardián de Ciudad Gótica. Nunca antes se ha topado con alguien que profiera defender la justicia con tal espíritu combativo y su aspecto externo sea tan aciago y sombrío. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a este hombre enfrente suyo para que tome la vida con esa perspectiva tan poco vivaz?  
Bruce nota la introspectiva mirada de Elric y este sólo voltea.  
– ¿Algo que quieras decirme? Es la tercera vez que lo noto.  
– Déjalo, nada que importe.

Videl se arrastra desde su colchoneta hasta la de Gohan.  
– Estás bien. – Respiró, aliviada. – Ustedes también.  
En efecto, la hilera de camas improvisadas continúa y ahí mismo comparten lugar Goten y Trunks, durmiendo apaciblemente. Por otro lado, nota que Bulma, Milk y Vegetto están ausentes. De pronto, un aumento repentino de ki llama su atención.  
Dos habitaciones a lado, el estrépito de cristales rotos y acero quebrado llena el pasillo.  
– ¡Quédense aquí! ¡Y es una orden! – Dice Batman, tajante.  
Obviamente, los jóvenes le desobedecen, motivados por el impulso de ir a ayudar. En instantes se encuentran donde ocurrió el altercado y Videl se cubre la boca.  
– ¿También está aquí? – Musita, sin que su sorpresa llegue a oídos ajenos.

Un repuesto, pero iracundo Vegetto es ahora sometido por el más poderoso miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, conocido entre todos en su planeta adoptivo como Superman.  
– ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Prime! ¡Voy a matarte! – Gritó Vegetto, cegado por la ira, esforzándose al máximo por liberarse de Superman, quien lo contiene desde atrás neutralizando sus brazos con los suyos.  
– ¡No soy quien tú crees! Es más fuerte de lo que... – Resiste Clark con algunos problemas, pero sin ceder terreno.  
– ¡ALTO! ¡Detengan esta lucha absurda! – Ordenó imperiosa una voz femenina.

Yuuko, finalmente hace acto de aparición, luego de transcurrida 1 semana de contactar a los defensores de esta Tierra, acompañada por Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona.  
– ¿Y quién es ella? – Dijo Videl con el ceño fruncido, de por sí llena de interrogantes.  
– Una bruja. – Contestó Ed, todavía sin terminar de creer que él mismo lo diga.

Fin del capítulo 3.


	5. Capítulo 4: La Élite de Prime 1 de 3

A-18 tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no volverse loca. Aún cuando su cuerpo en su condición actual podía soportar un viaje tan caótico, su cerebro no tenía la capacidad para procesar lo que su vista le comunicaba – por no hablar de los efectos colaterales en su estómago –.

Desde el Nexo Multiversal el espectáculo de luces representando a todas las realidades convergiendo y divergiendo entre sí en milésimas de segundo podía parecer tan hermoso y apacible como una noche de juegos pirotécnicos. Tratar de atravesar el laberinto de "puertas" creadas por los interminables agujeros de gusano en ese lapso no era una experiencia tan grata. Posiblemente Superman-Prime era el único ser vivo capaz de maniobrar con éxito, por sí solo y a salvo, a través de todas y cada una, gracias a su velocidad, resistencia y sentidos excepcionales.

La joven madre aún no estaba segura si comenzaba a nacer en ella un incipiente respeto, pero era la primera vez desde que conoció al hombre ataviado de negro que no se sentía aterrada ante su presencia. Después de todo, él finalmente aceptó dejar a su hija fuera de la lucha. A decir verdad, casi podía asegurar que había estado blofeando al respecto, pero no podía estar convencida de ello. La brutalidad de las acciones de este sujeto reflejaba la dureza con la que lidiaba con la vida y con la de los demás. Claro está, de las palabras a las acciones siempre hay un trecho muy significativo.

Como fuera, A-18 se aferró a él con más fuerza para no caer en alguna dimensión perdida. Prime quiso disimular, en vano, una sonrisa y le ayudó a afianzar su agarre con su brazo derecho. El segundo acompañante del kriptoniano no prestaba atención a los peligros del camino a su propia manera, meditando y concentrando su espíritu, alistándolo para la lucha venidera. Era un hombre japonés muy fornido, alto y de cabello rubio cenizo. Su atavío consistía en una humilde y desgastada vestimenta que lo identificaba como un monje de alguna clase, algo muy contrastante con sus brazos y piernas cibernéticos.

El apremio de esta misión no le permitió a A-18 conocer gran cosa sobre su nuevo compañero de armas, pues él había estado fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, reuniendo nuevos camaradas. Sólo se dijeron mutuamente sus nombres y sus razones personales para ser parte de esta bizarra aventura, así que ella no estaba al tanto de sus aptitudes para la batalla. Eso estaba a punto de cambiar… El nombre del monje era Jin Yûkyûzan, uno de muchos incomprendidos; desertores de sus realidades crueles y mezquinas, lo más importante era que estaban decididos a seguir a Prime hasta el mismo infierno. Provenientes de lugares y circunstancias diferentes en muchos aspectos, si hay algo que comparten con vehemencia es el ideal de traer una nueva era de paz y justicia duraderas. Un mundo donde la felicidad y la prosperidad significan que nadie mienta, traicione, desconfíe, odie o tema… nunca más.

Capítulo 4: "La Élite de Prime, 1ª de 3 partes: Las piezas principales"

Fanfic Crossover:  
DC Comics – Marvel Comics – Dragon Ball – Saint Seiya – FullMetal Alchemist – Neon Genesis Evangelion – Bleach – Claymore – Shaman King – XXXHolic – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

"_Felicidad, tristeza, ira, odio. Eso es lo que significa estar vivo. Como el Rey, lo primero que debes hacer es darle amor a todos_". Asahona, la madre de Hao Asakura (Tierra-200,934)

Nexo Multiversal – ¿O uno de muchos? –

24 horas atrás…

Tenía que reconocerlo. Su vasta sabiduría, forjada por más de 1000 años, no lo pudo haber preparado para esto. No obstante, para el recién proclamado Shaman King, si bien esto era una experiencia extraña, no la hacía menos emocionante.

Gracias al convencimiento de su madre, Hao Asakura le otorgó una última oportunidad a su otra mitad, Yoh, y a sus amigos para tratar de arreglar el mundo a su manera, sin un forzoso derramamiento de sangre de los humanos ordinarios. Fue por ello que Hao, a pesar de su promesa de mantenerlos vigilados, se retiró por un tiempo del mundo mortal para obtener la sabiduría que le faltaba para cumplir con su palabra de la manera más justa llegado el momento. La bofetada de su madre le dejó eso bien claro. Han pasado 2 años desde entonces.

En su faena por extender su conocimiento del universo, habiéndose hecho poseedor de todo el que Tierra tenía para ofrecerle, tuvo una epifanía cuando se adentró a otros confines de la realidad al traspasar el plano astral con la ayuda de los Grandes Espíritus. Sintió una presencia con un poder sin paralelo deslizándose entre dichas capas y fue cuando encontró a Superman-Prime.

Para alguien siempre deseoso de nuevos saberes como Hao, el averiguar como alguien que no era un shaman podía poseer semejante poder representó un desafío idílico. No, mejor dicho, un misterio esperando a ser desentrañado. Lejos de desear una confrontación, primero leyó la mente de su objetivo y buscó entender la existencia de su alma. Una vez logró su cometido, se presentó a sí mismo, le contó su vida personal a Prime y se ofreció a cooperar en sus planes. Este, no menos sorprendido por toparse con alguien que se unía a su causa por iniciativa propia, también mostró un repentino interés en Hao. Si bien entre sus sentidos no se incluía el percibir el aura de las personas, luego de visitar tantos mundos aprendió a reconocer a aquellos seres que iban más allá de todas las probabilidades. No cabía duda: se encontraba ante un dios en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Prime no era lo que se diría un creyente desde hacía mucho tiempo y a menudo cuestionaba el beneficio de dichos seres para con los humanos. Lo que sí le resultó inobjetable fue que compartía algo de gran valor con Hao: el deseo de erradicar a todos los que hacen del mundo un lugar peor.

Y ahora helo aquí, sentado entre los que conforman el grupo que pretende lograr la salvación del Multiverso. Nada menos apropiado, en teoría, para quien busca una sociedad utópica, compuesta exclusivamente de shamanes.

– Pues no son shamanes… – Hao echaba una mirada hacia el diminuto paraíso terrenal ubicado bajo el piso de vidrio polarizado de la nave. Las actividades pacíficas de sus escasos habitantes no se detenían y hacían lo mejor posible para llevarlas a cabo dignamente. – Pero me doy cuenta que la vida tampoco los ha tratado bien, amigos.

– Bienvenido… amigo. Me llamo Alec, ¿Y tú?

Hao giró lentamente su cabeza a la izquierda al escuchar que el saludo iba dirigido a él, a la vez que su sombra se vio opacada por la de su enorme interlocutor. A primera vista, era un hombre o, al menos, simulaba ser uno. Quizá su anatomía era humana, pero esta forma de vida no podía ser clasificada en un apartado tan común. Era algo único en su clase.

El sujeto no llevaba ninguna prenda encima, puesto que en principio no la necesitaba. Seguramente eso debía ser porque toda su piel y su musculatura, de colores verdes y cafés muy vivos, se constituían de un intrincado acomodo de hojas, tallos y raíces. Tal y como cualquier ser vegetal no le hacía falta nada más. Sus ojos carentes de pupilas, como inmensos pozos de agua clara, no por ello expresaban menos. Las emociones de este ser eran tan fáciles de leer como las del más inocente de los niños.

Hao pudo adivinar que este hombre no era tan poderoso como Prime, pero bien podía tratarse del segundo al mando – hasta la llegada del propio Hao, claro está –. No sólo la apariencia, también la energía proveniente de su interior era apabullante… y serena, apacible, incluso relajante. Hao no se equivocaba en sus conclusiones: este "Alec" era la representación de la Tierra y sus cinco elementos…

Alec frunció el cejo. Le era claro que el recién llegado no se encontraba asustado o conmocionado de alguna manera por su aspecto, sino propio de quien acababa de toparse con un enigma asombroso.

La pausa, aunque incómoda para ambos, en realidad fue bastante breve y Hao no perdió tiempo en estrechar la mano que tan amablemente lo recibía.

– Gusto en conocerte, Alec. Yo soy Hao.

El momento de afabilidad fue interrumpido por un Psico-Pirata con el que Hao ya estaba familiarizado, un sujeto no tan merecedor de encontrarse en el mismo recinto que él mismo.

– Que bien, ya se presentaron. – Dijo Roger sin importarle gran cosa. – Alec, necesito tu ayuda con nuestros nuevos huéspedes. Uno de ellos está incontrolable, casi me arranca la cabeza…

No lejos de ahí, los tres pudieron contemplar un amasijo de afilados tentáculos retorciéndose en todas direcciones, generando sonoros latigazos, rebanando y aplastando mobiliario cercano como si fuera de mantequilla. Superman-Prime contenía la amenaza; tensando los dos brazos del humanoide hacia atrás en una posición anti-natural le restringía toda libertad de movimiento… o casi toda, sin contar los dichosos tentáculos que brotaban espontáneamente de cualquier lugar de ese cuerpo sollozante y afligido. Su voz era femenina y juvenil. Queriendo liberarse, su poder se incrementó abrupta y exponencialmente.

– ¿Qué esperas, Psico-Pirata? – La estructura debajo de ambos seres poderosos comenzaba a resquebrajarse y Prime no quería arriesgarse a que un escombro perdido cayera a la colonia. Alec ayudó sujetando la cabeza de la muchacha para alejar algo de caos de su mente, no sin dolor, pues más tentáculos salieron disparados del estómago de ella y le perforaron con facilidad el suyo propio.

– S-sí, claro, este… ¿Alguien sabe su nombre?

– Se llama Priscilla.

Quien le respondió al ladrón de emociones no fue otro que el acompañante de la chica, Easley, mejor conocido en su mundo nativo como el Rey de Plata. En su intento por apaciguar a su protegida resultó herido seriamente y tuvo que apartarse para que Prime interviniera. Easley se alejó para regenerarse, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Hao, pero hubo algo en ese joven de largo cabello plateado que le inquietó mucho más. Algo que emanaba, no sólo de Easley, sino también de Priscilla y eso era un penetrante olor a sangre humana.

Contrariamente a que Hao tuviera el mal hábito de leer a propósito los pensamientos de todo el mundo, su poder psíquico era tan inmenso que no podía evitarlo y con frecuencia detectaba atisbos de lo que cada persona tenía en su cabeza. Hao podía elegir o no ignorarlos sin serle una molestia constante, pero el flujo de información ahí estaba y a veces este llegaba con mucha fuerza. Le solía pasar frente a alguien con odio, ira o dolor muy arraigados. En el caso de Priscilla, sin dominio alguno de sus actos, pudo darle un rápido repaso a la vida de la ex–Claymore y comprendió el porque del olor. No queriendo permanecer como un espectador más, decidió ayudar a sanar esa torturada psique.

– Psico-Pirata, Roger, tú haz que se tranquilice, yo haré que vea la luz de quien y que es en realidad. Su pobre mente está más confundida de lo que ella misma entiende y así no nos sirve como aliada… – Y se dijo para sus adentros: Veo que hay muchos sujetos interesantes reuniéndose en este lugar, esto se pone cada vez mejor. Tal vez me tome algo de tiempo volver a casa, je, je…

Así la "Élite" está casi lista, pero en Tierra-1 las cosas no marchan tan bien para el bando de Yuuko. En estos momentos, no un enemigo poderoso, sino una ruptura emocional pudiera dejar fuera de combate a uno de los héroes principales de esta lucha…

Los supervivientes del otrora hogar de los Guerreros Z no creían que fuera posible que Vegetto volviera a ser Goku y Vegeta, pero todo fue gracias a la magia de la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Ella sólo pidió una cosa a cambio: los pendientes Potara. ¿Con qué objeto? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad y a nadie le importó mucho cuando sobrevinieron las consecuencias. Claro, Goku y Vegeta lograron separarse; sorpresivamente, el último no como se esperaba.

– Entonces, mi papá no… – Balbuceó un desconsolado Trunks.

– Lo siento. – Explicó Yuuko. Lo que nadie imaginaba era que sus siguientes palabras serían falsas y que ella había manipulado la separación para obtener ese resultado. – Cuando se fusionaron, tu papá en realidad estaba muerto dentro de su cuerpo físico. En este mundo las cosas no funcionan igual. Eso debía respetarse. – Y todos voltearon la vista al cadáver de Vegeta que yacía en el piso del Salón de la Justicia. Bulma apoyaba la cabeza de su esposo sobre sus piernas y Trunks lo abrazaba, ambos derrochando un mar de lágrimas.

Del lado del matrimonio Son nada estaba mejor. Tras recobrarse bastante rápido de la sorpresa de la condición de Vegeta, Goku quiso ir al lado de Milk para saber que sería de ellos ahora que todo lo que conocían se había perdido.

– Tiene que existir algún método para derrotarlo…

Para Milk, eso ya era el colmo. No sólo ella; Bulma tampoco había dejado de examinar a Goku con la más dura de las miradas acusadoras y todo indicaba que acababa de decidir apartarse del rumbo del saiyajin. Por difícil que fuera de creer, él era el único que no recordaba – o no quería recordar – la deshonrosa posición en la que lo dejó Prime justo antes de que todo saliera mal.

– Haz lo que te plazca. – Musitó Milk con la más fría voz que pudo entonar. – Pero si vuelves a cruzar estos muros sin haberte ocupado de tu verdadero deber, no volverás a ver a tus hijos o a mí. Vámonos, niños. Tú también puedes venir, Videl.

– Milk, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Goku se interpuso en su camino de su esposa sin haber terminado de descifrar el significado detrás de esa afrenta. – ¿Qué te preocupa? Mira, estoy seguro que la JLA puede ayudarnos con el techo y la comida, pero si no peleamos todos juntos…

– ¡No se trata de lo que ellos puedan hacer por nosotros! ¡Ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta en este mundo! ¡¿Es que no entiendes que eres tú quien debe ocuparse de ello? – La voz de Milk estaba cada vez más quebradiza. Esta vez no era simple enojo o preocupación lo que salía de su boca. Esta vez había mucho de un sentimiento aún peor: decepción. – Ese tipo casi te mata y lo único que tienes en la cabeza es volver a pelear con él. Pues ya estoy harta…

– Dime qué se supone que haga. ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados? ¡Ya lo escuchaste, si ese sujeto sigue con su plan, tarde o temprano todos terminaremos muertos! – Respondió un Goku que ya daba indicios de hartazgo del balbuceo aparentemente sin sentido de su esposa.

Goten escondía su cara afligida entre los pliegues de la ropa de su hermano mayor, quien sólo veía la escena entre sus padres con desencanto. Gohan, completamente apesadumbrado, aún no sabía a quien apoyar, pero no cabía duda que estaba inclinándose más y más por el lado de su madre.

En cuanto al propio Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin podía ver su cuerpo frío e inerte ahí enfrente y le frustraba no poder reintroducirse en él por mucho que lo intentaba. Para su impotencia y rabia, Yuuko se negó a permitirle alguna clase de conversación extra-corporal con el resto de los ahí presentes. La misteriosa dama tenía que proteger su agenda personal.

– Maldita. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? – Gruñó el fantasmal Vegeta con su nuevo eco de ultratumba, molesto y ahora también algo intrigado.

– Tengo una misión muy importante para ti. Te lo explicaré tan pronto salgamos de aquí… pero primero, creo que habrá que demostrarle su error a tu amigo y ayudarle a enmendarlo…

A unos metros de ahí, Winry no recordaba haber presenciado una escena tan incómoda en su vida. Edward y Alphonse nomás miraban de reojo el bochornoso espectáculo. Les interesaba más el contenido de la computadora de la JLA al que muy amablemente Black Cannary, la líder del equipo, les otorgó acceso.

– ¿No es una pena que las cosas terminen así entre una pareja? – Dijo Winry, apenada, al ver como la discusión entre Milk y Goku iba en aumento.

– Por lo que alcancé a escuchar, el tipo se lo merecía. – Masculló Ed con desgano, tecleando botones, aprendiendo cada vez más sobre el hardware de la máquina.

– ¿No es sorprendente como ha avanzado la tecnología en 100 años en un mundo donde jamás se desarrolló la alquimia como la conocemos, hermano? – Dijo Al para cambiar el tema a algo menos tenso, aunque igualmente interesado en toda la información que fluía ante él.

– Lo es, Al. Tal vez, para bien o para mal, jamás se verá algo así en casa.

– ¿Así que las computadoras de tu época…? – Preguntó Red Tornado a la única chica del trío de adolescentes.

– Se remiten a unas simples máquinas que perforan tarjetas, pero sabes… - Respondió Winry, quien a pesar de no ser una docta en tecnología ajena a la auto-mail, iba comenzar a dar una cátedra al respecto cuando súbitamente fue interrumpida por Edward.

– Esto es… – Ahora bien, algo que sí le llamaba poderosamente la atención al Alquimista de Acero.

Ed no era un muchacho cerrado de mente ni mucho menos, pero prefería buscar una solución más acorde a sus habilidades y conocimientos antes que tratar con la magia, un poder que no terminaba de entender a conciencia. Frente a él apareció justo lo que buscaba: el perfil de uno de los miembros más valiosos de la Liga se desplegó en toda su gloria digital, mostrando en pantalla a un hombre que podía manipular la materia inorgánica a nivel atómico, a complacencia y sin límite alguno. Nombre clave: Firestorm.

– ¿Es posible? ¿Hay otras maneras de transmutar con ese grado de complejidad sin la alquimia? – Preguntó Alphonse, bamboleante entre el escepticismo y la esperanza. La esperanza de no tener que recurrir a la barbarie que implica crear la Piedra Filosofal.

– No te recomiendo que lleves a cabo lo que tienes en mente. – Le advirtió Yuuko a Edward en ese tono tan ambiguo que a ella le deleitaba emplear. Consejo, advertencia, amenaza… para los Hermanos Elric no había una diferencia clara. – Puede ser demasiado… arriesgado.

– ¿Arriesgado para él o para nosotros? Bien puedo correr cualquier riesgo, porque en lo que a mí respecta, creo que tenemos derecho a recibir una compensación más que razonable si vamos a ayudarte a salvar todas las realidades. ¿No es así como tú también trabajas? ¿Concediendo deseos y pidiendo algo de igual valor a cambio?

Fue el discurso tajante de Ed. Esa era su manera de hacer las cosas, siempre con un equilibrio para todos. Iba más allá de una cuestión de ética personal, era un estilo de vida. Yuuko suspiró a sabiendas de que le iba a costar convencer al chico de salir del terreno peligroso que pisaba.

– Dijo que al traernos aquí nos estaba salvando la vida… – Dijo Alphonse en reconocimiento. – Y se lo agradecemos, pero todo esto está tornándose muy misterioso. Por favor, si algo va a suceder en nuestro mundo, deberíamos volver. Pueden necesitarnos.

– Usted fue quien nos pidió ayuda. Accedimos, así que no me parece muy cortés de su parte el no querer decirnos que va a pasar con nuestro hogar. – Intervino Winry, cruzada de brazos, contagiada de la indignación de sus hermanos políticos.

En ese momento, Sakura y Syaoran se acercaron para unirse a la plática para no llamar la atención de la Liga y crear malentendidos.

– Muchachos, tienen que comprender que ustedes son una de nuestras cartas más fuertes. No vamos a permitir que se expongan a ningún peligro, bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que seré franco con ustedes. No los trajimos aquí para que peleen. – Confesó Syaoran.

Edward enarcó una ceja, ahora sí deseoso de una respuesta directa. – Bien, los escuchamos, pero será mejor que tengan una buena excusa para esto.

– No es una excusa. – Habló Sakura. –Tú… – El dedo de la princesa de Clow apuntó primero al corazón de Ed para luego hacerlo directamente hacia la computadora. Era obvio que señalaba a Firestorm. – Él… y uno más que se nos unirá pronto, proveniente de un mundo tan diferente a este como lo es el tuyo. Solamente ustedes tres, unidos, pueden crear la única arma efectiva que tenemos para frenar a Superman-Prime.

– ¿Y eso sería…? – Preguntó Winry sin lograr imaginarse a que se refería.

– La kryptonita de Tierra-Prima.

Tierra-41,095

Las batallas pueden tornarse tan engañosas como el enemigo al que uno se enfrenta. Todos creían que esta en particular había tomado un rumbo favorable para los tres Evangelions. En un esfuerzo conjunto y altamente coordinado lograron aprisionar a la creatura en un reducido espacio con ayuda de sus campos AT. El problema ahora era como asestar el golpe final. Si uno de los 3 Evas retiraba su escudo para atacar al monstruo, este podría escabullirse y, dada la manera en que había eludido casi todos los ataques, sin importar si era debido a una inteligencia superior o a un simple instinto de supervivencia, los altos mandos de NERV no podían arriesgarse a que la misma estrategia para inmovilizarlo no funcionara por segunda vez.

– Bueno… – Habló Asuka con su natural antipatía. – Estamos en un punto muerto. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos quedamos así el resto del día a ver si se cansa?

– SEELE quiere que capturemos a este monstruo con vida, pero eso nunca fue una opción real. ¿De qué manera podemos matar a esta patética imitación de ángel? – Preguntó Gendô, a la espera de que a alguien se le ocurriera una buena idea.

– Tal vez, mientras sigue inmovilizado por los chicos, con una mina N2… – Sugirió Fuyutsuki.

– Ya analicé esa posibilidad, vice-comandante. Las MAGI no lo recomiendan. – Informó Maya en el acto. – El daño estructural de la lucha ha dejado parcialmente expuestas las cápsulas de los pilotos, hay una probabilidad de que reventaran con la explosión.

– Pero los escudos AT deberían ser suficientes para proteger… – Volvió a tomar la palabra la mano derecha de Ikari.

– No sabemos que pueda ocurrir si tanto poder destructivo queda concentrado en un solo punto y durante tanto tiempo. – Calculó Ritsuko, sin dejar de ir de un lado para el otro entre las computadoras de los tres tenientes, buscando alguna variable no encontrada para poner fin a esta encrucijada. – Y ni siquiera hemos podido definir el límite de la durabilidad del blanco, es muy arriesgado…

– Es evidente que la creatura sabe más de lo que suponíamos. Siente la presencia de los niños en el interior de los Evangelions. – Dedujo Gendô, al recordar como esas garras y esa cola golpearon sistemáticamente los puntos de inserción de los entry plug. – Ahora están tan expuestos que no podemos montar un ataque más agresivo y…

De repente, en el campo de batalla algo inaudito sobresaltó a todos, con el comienzo de una metamorfosis desencadenada por Hildegarn. El aumento de su volumen corporal y la potencia de la magia detrás del mismo obligaban a retroceder poco a poco a los Evas.

Nadie pudo haber previsto o siquiera imaginado que el contacto prolongado con la energía sobrenatural de los robots gigantes había propiciado la atemorizante transformación, mucho más radical de lo que pudiese haber sido en su propio universo de origen.

– E-es demasiado fuerte. – Rei hacía todo lo posible para que su escudo no fuera desplazado hacia atrás, pero era inútil. Un poco más de espacio y el enemigo tendría la brecha para abrirse paso.

– ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo ahí? – La voz en la furia de Asuka reflejaba su impotencia ante la demora de las nuevas acciones de Misato.

– ¡Maldición! N-no hay manera… – Musitó Shinji, cuyos intentos eran tan vanos como los de sus compañeras. La calavera que había estado mirándole fijamente todo este tiempo ya no era más la figura blanca de antes, sino que ahora personalizaba a un demonio con cuernos y todo, justo como el mismo Shinji lo había dicho hace rato.

Para hacer honor a su actual apariencia, Hildegarn le arrojó una potente ráfaga de fuego espectral. Tal vez porque la otrora naturaleza incompatible del monstruo se había aproximado a la divinidad del Evangelion, pero el joven Ikari sentía como el LCL a su alrededor hervía sin detenerse y lo estaba cocinando vivo. Menos de 10 segundos fueron suficientes para que el escudo AT reventara y Hildegarn se abalanzara sobre la Unidad-01.

– ¡Rei, Asuka! – Gritó aterrada la mayor Katsuragi al ver como esas mandíbulas se cernían sobre Shinji, pero las dos chicas no vieron venir el coletazo que las hizo caer estrepitosamente una sobre la otra.

En el interior de su cabina, Shinji no podía recuperar el control, Hildegarn era demasiado pesado y fuerte. Se le heló la sangre al sentir como las fauces del engendro se le encajaban y arrancaban de tajo un pedazo del hombro izquierdo y del cuello de su Evangelion, sintiendo como propio el dolor del robot. El LCL se tiñó de rojo al abrirse paso una hemorragia desde su garganta, fluyendo a través de su nariz y boca, casi ahogándole.

El niño ya había reflexionado al respecto, pero en ese momento el sabor de su sangre y el del LCL eran tan intensos, tan parecidos... Le pareció que el tiempo empezó a correr muy despacio. Podía distinguir en una de sus pantallas de ayuda como todos en el centro de mando lanzaban palabras a diestra y siniestra, haciendo todo lo posible para estabilizar su condición o para brindarle apoyo táctico. En su monitor principal, vio a Rei y a Asuka apenas reincorporándose; no llegarían a tiempo para salvarle.

No es que le importara morir. De algún modo, siempre pensó que podría llegar este momento, que podría "escapar" del continuo tormento que era su vida sin dejar al descubiertos su cobardía y su egoísmo. Ante los ojos del mundo, se despediría como un valiente y arrojado en medio de una batalla. El escenario parecía perfectamente conveniente y sus sentimientos perturbadoramente en calma. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora sentía un dejo de arrepentimiento en su corazón…?

– ¡No de nuevo! – Gritó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Shinji, suplicándole no rendirse.

El rugido de Hildegarn resonó a varios kilómetros a la redonda cuando un cuchillo progresivo salido del firmamento a toda velocidad le perforó desde la nuca hasta la garganta. Esta vez fue el turno del monstruo de sangrar abundantemente por la boca.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿El Eva-05? – Fueron las palabras de incredulidad de Misato.

– E-es imposible, aún no ha sido completado en la Primera Rama. – Ritsuko estaba aún más perpleja. El propio comandante Ikari no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe de su asiento. ¿Esto era obra de SEELE?

– Para nada. – Susurró una voz diferente en la cabeza del padre de Shinji. – Fui yo, considérelo algo de ayuda para inclinar la balanza.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Quién me habla? – Vociferó Gendô ante la enigmática y etérea manifestación. Estupefacto, vio que nadie le tendió respuesta alguna de lo ocupados que estaban atendiendo a lo que ocurría en la batalla. Hasta Fuyutsuki permaneció ajeno a sus reclamos, paralizado, insensible… detenido en el tiempo.

– Por favor, no se exalte. No tiene caso, le estoy hablando telepáticamente.

– ¿Tele… Patía? ¿Esto ocurre en mi mente? – Fue ahí cuando Gendô perdió todo contacto con la realidad física y se encontró de súbito en un espacio cerrado y gris. Ahora todo lo que sabía que ocurría en el mundo exterior se visualizaba como en una pantalla de cine mental.

Un resplandor envuelto por una densa neblina se acercó paulatinamente desde los rincones más alejados y oscuros de la psique de Gendô hasta que una silueta tomó forma y dio paso a una chica de apenas 12 ó 13 años. Vestía ropa jamás vista en época o país alguno, pero que sin duda denotaba un toque tecnológico, algo similar a los plug suits de los pilotos de los Evas.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres? – Interrogó un Gendô más ecuánime y no tan impresionado como la chica esperaba.

– Mi nombre carece de importancia por ahora, señor, aunque le puedo asegurar que estoy aquí en una misión de paz. De hecho, vine a solicitar su ayuda.

El sentido común del comandante siempre le había dicho que no debía confiar en alguien que lo secuestrara, aún en su propia mente. Por otro lado, para él no había otra persona a la que pudiera identificar como sincera y genuina que no fuera Rei. Sin embargo, tan naturalmente como Ayanami, esta extraña niña tampoco le transmitía un ápice de falsedad en ninguna de sus palabras.

Ikari lo meditó un poco más. Aún había preguntas que debían ser contestadas antes de entregar su confianza – y sus recursos – en bandeja de plata.

– En ese caso, explica de donde salieron esos Evangelions. No son de los nuestros.

– Claro que no. Como le mencioné, yo los guié hasta aquí, pero desde un lugar mucho más apartado del que usted puede imaginarse. Una línea de tiempo divergente a la suya. Un futuro probable, para ponerlo en términos llanos.

– Qué intrigante…, pero me hago a la idea. Como también puedo ver que estos Evas tienen pequeñas grandes ventajas. – A todo esto, Gendô se refería a que los gigantes futuristas no dependían de cables umbilicales que les suministraran energía para moverse. – Así que te pregunto y, dependiendo de lo que me digas creeré o no en todo lo que me has dicho, ¿Qué podrían este ejército de Evangelions superiores y tú, con tu increíble poder, necesitar de nosotros?

– Esos Evas serán la principal fuerza del orden en el mundo dentro de unos pocos años. NERV ya no existirá como tal y usted habrá muerto. – El hombre sólo endureció la mirada ante ese último comentario. – No se preocupe, señor. Su muerte seguramente podrá evitarse ahora, ya que antes de venir ante usted me aseguré de exterminar a todos los miembros del comité de SEELE.

De vuelta al mundo real, el vice-comandante no daba crédito a las palabras que tan débilmente habían salido de la boca de su mejor amigo.

– ¡¿Qué SEELE está muerto? Debes estar enloqueciendo. – Fuyutsuki trataba en vano de hacer reaccionar a su mejor amigo, quien desde hacía unos minutos había quedado sumergido en el más profundo trance. Nervioso, pudo notar como sus ojos habían girado hacia sus párpados. – Está catatónico, no sé que tiene… – Dijo dirigiéndose a Misato y Ritsuko, quienes habían venido en su ayuda.

– Quizá el ver a Shinji así le afectó mucho. – Insinuó Misato, ayudando a Fuyutsuki a poner al padre de Shinji en el piso.

– Lo dudo, pero no se me ocurre nada más. – Refunfuñó Ritsuko para sus adentros, examinando los signos vitales de su amante. – Parece estar hipnotizado. – Fue su endeble e increíble respuesta al cabo que una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

El problema con el comandante Ikari les había robado toda su atención momentáneamente, pero cualquiera de los tres, especialmente Misato, se habría sorprendido mucho más con las consecuencias de la batalla que ya había finalizado.

– Pero si es… – Susurró Maya al hacer un acercamiento con una de las cámaras externas del cuartel. Tras derrotar a ese monstruo desconocido, uno de los tres robots forasteros dejó salir a su ocupante, quien parecía tener como objetivo inmediato liberar el entry plug del Eva-01. – Luce mayor, pero sí es Kiri... – La teniente Ibuki cubrió su boca por la sorpresa y tuvo que dejar que Shigeru, extrañado por su reacción, se ocupara de enviar los refuerzos médicos hasta el lugar.

Afuera, a 3.2 kilómetros de la escena…

Una vez más, el sistema de apoyo vital del Evangelion había salvado a Shinji Ikari del reino de la muerte, pero su condición aún no estaba fuera de peligro. El sonido del metal deslizándose le indicó a Shinji que alguien abría la compuerta de su cápsula. ¿Asuka? ¿Rei? Su visión borrosa no lo era tanto como para hacerle entender que ese cabello y esas facciones no eran de ninguna de las dos.

– Tú… volviste…

Vio esa boca moverse en respuesta y pronunciar algo con un tono desesperado, pero no pudo captar sus palabras; su oído también estaba apagándose. Todo el cuerpo de Shinji estaba entrando en una falla sistémica.

A pesar de que su conciencia decaía y su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer por las heridas, él pudo desmayarse tranquilo, a sabiendas de que este día definitivamente no sería el de su muerte. No ahora que había recuperado un porqué auténtico para seguir en este mundo.

– Ma… na…

Y de vuelta al interior de la mente de Gendô…

– Ahora permítame presentarle a quien me ha enviado con usted, señor Ikari. – Otra figura ignota, esta vez masculina, caminó desde las sombras con paso firme, pero tranquilo.

Gendô no era de los que se sorprendieran tan a menudo fácilmente. Sí, estaba teniendo un encuentro extrasensorial con una chica salida de una novela futurista, quien lo había llevado contra su voluntad al interior mismo de su cabeza. Acto seguido, ella le acababa de advertir que probablemente no lo quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero que sus más peligrosos enemigos habían salido de esta de una vez y para siempre. Con todo y lo anterior, lo que en verdad hacía sudar a Gendô en este momento era la sensación de peligro que le transmitía este hombre de complexión tan impresionante y con quien estrechaba su mano…

– Bien hecho, Liza… Hola, señor. Me llamo Superman-Prime.

Tierra-1

El guerrero Goku descansaba tirado en la azotea del Daily Planet, preguntándose si acaso había estado mal vivir su vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Su mirada melancólica y confundida se perdía en las nubes, sin hallar una respuesta. No volteaba a ver ese mundo bullicioso de las calles de Metrópolis; a primera vista menos avanzado tecnológicamente que el suyo, también lo era más complejo psicológicamente. Por lo menos, así se sentía para el saiyajin.

Apenas se teletransportó, Yuuko no tuvo que decir ni una palabra para que Goku se enterase de su presencia. Volteó su cabeza para no entrar en contacto visual. Era la primera vez que el contacto humano le parecía tan desdeñable.

– Déjame solo. – Pidió Goku con total pasividad.

– ¿No te sientes como tú mismo en estos momentos, verdad? Lo que estás experimentando es una especie de inestabilidad mental, una especie de síndrome, podríamos decir.

Goku todavía no se animaba a mirarla, pero se mantuvo dispuesto a escuchar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora que había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba. Después de esa bofetada de su esposa y de haber sido rechazado por su propio hijo, sabía que ya no tenía lugar entre ellos. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de luchar otra vez, no cuando Vegetto había sido vapuleado con tal facilidad…

– Estoy segura de que a Prime le ha pasado cada vez que salta de mundo en mundo. Lo ha hecho tantas veces ya, que últimamente la experiencia lo está sobrecogiendo. ¿Viste como actuó extraño por unos segundos cuando tu amiga Videl casi lo convenció de desistir? Ella me lo contó todo hace unos minutos.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? – Preguntó Goku, animándose a verla de reojo, lo que hizo sonreír con alivio a Yuuko.

– Bueno, así como las leyes de la naturaleza no se aplican igual para todos los mundos… así las leyes de la mente tampoco se conducen igual a través de los caminos. El pasado, el presente y el futuro, cada uno tiene su visión particular, desde la manera de ser de cada individuo hasta las corrientes de pensamiento y las religiones. Por eso algunos mundos jamás experimentaron las guerras de otros. Por eso este mundo te parece tan poco familiar y por eso te rehúsas a contemplarlo, porque choca con todo lo que tú conoces y con tu propia naturaleza.

Goku permaneció en el suelo un par de minutos más, un poco menos abatido que antes. Haciendo un esfuerzo por reencontrarse con su buen ánimo, decidió aceptar esa suerte de reto indirecto que Yuuko le lanzó con lo último que dijo. Subió a la cornisa, imitando a la mujer, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la magnificencia de la ciudad. Acto seguido, el saiyajin ya no posaba su vista en los altos rascacielos que obstruían su vista en la lejanía, sino sobre la gente que transitaba por las calles. Lo siguiente fue tratar de percibir su ki, no el de uno o dos, sino el de tantos como pudiera. Esa era su manera de tomar con filosofía el breve discurso que le acababan de dar y de conectarse con su nueva realidad.

– ¿Nuestro mundo jamás va a volver? – Preguntó él, sabedor de la trágica verdad.

– Me temo que no… Y creo que sin importar lo que te diga, no habrá manera de que enfrentes ese problema con éxito… Por eso, te traje a alguien más indicado que yo para charlar. –Yuuko giró 180°, invitando a Son Goku a mirar a sus espaldas. – Me dio gusto haberlo encontrado y rescatado del caos que desató Prime cuando destruyó tu universo. De lo contrario, estaría tan muerto como el resto de tus amigos.

Ese era un Guerrero-Z al que Goku jamás creyó volver a ver en toda su vida.

– ¡Trunks!

Nexo Multiversal.

2 horas atrás…

Psico-Pirata monitoreaba constantemente la condición de la colonia en caso de que algo se necesitara. En las 6 horas que había durado su puesto, terminó convencido de que no podía haber trabajo más inútil. Alex hizo bien en dejarlo a cargo de una tarea tediosa e improductiva como esa.

Prime exigía que sus "protegidos" estuvieran bajo vigilancia constante, pues nunca se sabía que podría ocurrir. Esa filosofía de boy-scout era algo respetable, aunque obsoleta cuando se tiene a un conjunto de las mejores computadoras del universo haciendo la tarea por uno.

Mantener las condiciones de oxígeno, presión y temperatura, así como los recursos de agua, electricidad, gas y víveres de la colonia no representaban problema alguno… ni una prioridad. El problema en sí fue que Prime construyó dicho lugar con cristales recolectados indiscriminadamente de cuanto universo paralelo encontró en su camino. Configurarlos, hacer que embonaran y se adaptaran unos a otros para que trabajasen entre sí había resultado una tarea extenuante, aún para el genio de la otrora Tierra-Tres. Tras 12 horas de trabajo ininterrumpido, Alex estaba a casi nada de lograr su objetivo.

– ¿Y esto no afectará en algo a las personas ahí abajo? Ya conocí a la mayoría y a mí no me parece que ninguno de ellos sea una mala persona. Tengo que darle crédito a tu superhombre, supo escogerlos bien.

– Lo que necesitamos con urgencia no es un "arca de Noé", dieciocho. – Respondió con hastío la mente más brillante de la Élite. – Sino una fortaleza y una nave de combate, todo en uno... y creo que acabo de conseguirla para todos nosotros.

Alex presionó un luminoso botón rojo en su consola de trabajo. Tanto desde el exterior como el interior de la nave, sonidos pesados de reconfiguración inundaron todos los niveles. Lo notable era que los cambios apenas si eran perceptibles a nivel de los sentidos. El centro de control mismo donde se encontraban los tres no había cambiado gran cosa, salvo por algunas columnas de cristales que retrocedieron y por otras que cambiaron de sitio levemente.

En 1 minuto todo había terminado. A-18 volteó su atención a un monitor en el que se apreciaba la totalidad del recién re-estructurado cuartel desde el espacio exterior. Quedó impresionada porque ahora parecía 20 veces más grande y enrevesado que antes. En otro monitor podía verse la colonia y esta no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

– Eureka. – Presumió triunfante el científico pelirrojo. – Ahora este lugar puede desplegar todo su potencial. En otras palabras, lo que Clark había construido apenas era la punta del iceberg. Esto nos permitirá realizar nuestro glorioso experimento sin ninguna limitación.

– Grandioso, ¿pero podrías decirme como llegar con los demás? De seguro ahora me pierdo.

– Toma. – Alex le arrojó un dispositivo de muñeca. – Ya le di uno a todos. Colócatelo, sigue el manual holográfico y llegarás instantáneamente a cualquier punto del cuartel que desees. Lo diseñé basado en la tecnología Tesseract que trajiste de tu mundo. Ya sabes, las cápsulas Hoi-Poi.

A-18 entendió enseguida la asombrosa sencillez del diseño. Sólo tenía que ingresar las coordenadas mediante un sistema GPS coordinado por un enlace telepático y presionar el botón más grande del aparato. Eso le abría un portal, lo suficientemente grande para que su masa corporal pasara a través de él.

Una puerta blanca rasgó el tejido de la realidad – ¿Recuerdan Quantum Leap? – y de ahí emergió la androide para encontrarse con el resto de los miembros de la "Élite", un grupo que cada vez se volvía más pintoresco.

– Hermano, ¿Que debemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó Liza con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Kal-El.

– Ahora, mi pequeña, vamos a asegurarnos de que el Multiverso sea purificado y reconstruido a la imagen que todos aquí anhelamos. – Afectuosamente Prime la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió con juguetona brusquedad a su hombro derecho, provocando que brotara su risa infantil. – Pero dejaré que sea Hao quien les explique.

En ese instante, Alex y Roger entraron por su portal personal, a tiempo para unirse a la conversación más crítica de su recién restaurada vida.

El Shaman King no tardó en tomar la palabra y reveló la existencia de ciertos objetos de poder considerados la llave y la puerta entre el mundo de lo vivo y el de lo no-vivo.

– Verán, gracias a toda la matanza y destrucción que nuestro buen amigo Superman aquí presente nos hizo favor de esparcir en su búsqueda de Tierra-Prima, quintillones de almas han quedado a la deriva en el vasto océano multi-dimensional. Esa distorsión fue lo que en principio me trajo a ustedes. Ahora vean esto…

Alex desplegó una serie de hologramas que, según sus cálculos, recreaban el flujo de energía espiritual que estaba bordeando los confines de gran parte del Multiverso. Colosales filas de almas se estaban aproximando al Nexo Multiversal, por donde debían transitar para dirigirse a nuevos destinos.

La proyección holográfica cambió a una vista panorámica del cuartel, en su estado ya modificado por Luthor. La característica estrella de cinco picos empleada por hechiceros y nigromantes se dibujó alrededor de la estructura. Entonces, 5 objetos esféricos, ninguno mayor al tamaño de una palma humana adulta, se posaron en las puntas de la estrella. Cada una de las puntas estaría sostenida por una torre emergida del cuartel, a la usanza de un candelabro.

Hao prosiguió con su explicación.

"Cuando un individuo – y no es por presumir, pero yo sería un buen ejemplo – adquiere el control total sobre su cuerpo y su mente, puede acceder a la divinidad interior del alma, así como al alma de los demás. Bajo tal precepto nacen estos artefactos especiales, joyas nacidas de la voluntad de individuos excepcionales que aprendieron del flujo de la vida y la muerte."

Alex le secundó.

"Todos esos mundos devastados por Kal-El, toda esa energía pura que él liberó nos allanó el camino para esto. Con nuestras bien llamadas 'Gemas del Alma', tendremos acceso a la voluntad de toda esa infinidad de muertos. Serán nuestro ejército y también la materia prima para cada una de nuestras Tierras Perfectas."

– En fin, el plan es el siguiente… – Dijo Prime. – Nos dividimos en equipos y viajamos a los universos donde residen esas joyas para apoderarnos de ellas. Tan pronto como estén en nuestras manos, el resto será pan comido.

– Supongo que si son tan valiosas, encontraremos algo de… resistencia. – Apuntó Easley, con Priscilla a su lado, ambos en sus formas humanas. Ella se veía mucho más lúcida y centrada que antes.

– Nada con lo que alguno de ustedes no pueda lidiar por su cuenta. – Aseguró Prime. – Pero debemos darnos prisa. Esa maldita Bruja de las Dimensiones no tardará en venir aquí y presiento que traerá muchos refuerzos. Mejores que los de la última vez.

– Sí, pero falta una pieza muy importante en tu plan. – Le increpó A-18 a Prime. – Tú dijiste que los cambios no podían ocurrir desde el Nexo. Que para que funcionara como querías, el Multiverso debía cambiar de adentro hacia afuera. ¿Desde dónde, entonces?

– Una Tierra, por supuesto. – Sonrió Prime con un toque de perversa sagacidad. – Y ya tengo el lugar perfecto y a los aliados perfectos para llevar a cabo esto.

A-18 frunció el cejo con ese trozo de información tan ambiguo. ¿Qué le costaba contarle el resto?

– No te preocupes, dieciocho. No hay probabilidad alguna de que nos detengan, no con los dioses mismos de nuestro lado. Y no me refiero sólo a Hao…

Decidida a no quedarse atrás, la hermosa mujer se encaminó a la plataforma desde donde despegaría la Élite completa, justo desde la cima del cuartel. Un campo de fuerza los protegía a todos de las condiciones hostiles del limbo.

– Yo iré por el objeto más difícil de todos, pero en el camino los dejaré a ustedes a donde deben ir. Sujétense bien si no quieren terminar en el quinto infierno por accidente. – Dijo Prime, dirigiéndose a A-18 y Jin.

– Buena suerte, jefe. – Le deseó el monje a Prime antes de partir con un apretón de manos.

– Lo mismo para ti, amigo.

Un holograma de Hao y de Roger apareció ante todos antes de que se dispersaran. El primero fue quien habló.

– Alex y nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar el cuartel. Los mantendremos tan vigilados como podamos, en caso de que alguno necesite ayuda. Dudo mucho que esa tal Yuuko sepa de nuestras intenciones, ya que no puede acercarse al Nexo sin que yo me de cuenta, pero tan pronto lleguen a sus destinos, ella podría enterarse. Dense prisa.

Y así, cinco luces salieron disparadas hacia la oscuridad del infinito…

Fin del capítulo 4.

En el próximo capítulo: Los Avengers, la Justice League of America… y muchas, muchas peleas.


	6. Relatos de la Élite: Jin

**Relatos de la Élite de Prime: A-Jin**

Tierra-9598 (Estatus actual: Inexistente)

Hace casi 150 años, la sociedad japonesa atestiguó el fin de la Era Tokugawa y el inicio de la Era Meiji. Eran tiempos políticamente muy inestables y la más mínima ventaja podía poner las piezas del lado del que ansiara más ardientemente la victoria, lo que significaba el control total del gobierno de la incipiente nación. Este mundo se caracterizaba por una nobleza y un orgullo reflejados en el filo de la espada, blandida por idealistas, cuya sangre estaban más que dispuestos a derramar para conducir a su pueblo por el camino que cada quien creía más conveniente. En más de una manera, la ley de la selva era una constante y los espadachines su concretización más poderosa, ya fuera para controlarla o para desatarla.

Aquí, un parajo cantó en el momento menos oportuno. En medio del bosque, cuando se dirigía a Kyoto a apoyar a su mejor amigo, algo que parecía tan insignificante condujo a un desorientado Sanosuke Sagara a virar a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda. Debido a ello, jamás conoció al monje Anji Yuukyuzan, significándole a la larga una muerte anunciada. Al no contar con el Futae No Kiwami para protegerse, las balas del barco de Makoto Shishio alcanzaron su corazón. No obstante, justo como en la realidad original, el Rengoku tuvo su fin en el fondo del mar, todo gracias al último esfuerzo del moribundo peleador y a los explosivos que traía consigo, un regalo de su viejo amigo de la tropa Sekiho.

El temprano deceso de Sanosuke provocó un singular efecto dominó. En lugar de quedarse a proteger el Aoiya y la ciudad de Kyoto, todos los amigos de Kenshin Himura lo siguieron al escondite de Shishio, deseosos de vengar la muerte de su amigo. Se desató una sangrienta batalla campal en la que murieron Kaoru, Yahiko, los miembros restantes de los Oniwabanshu y casi todo el Juppon-Gatana. En el fragor de la batalla, Misao se sacrificó para impedir que Aoshi matara a Himura. Probablemente un esfuerzo en vano, pues más adelante Kenshin quedó demasiado debilitado por las heridas infringidas por Soujiro. El combate final se desarrolló casi de manera idéntica a como originalmente sucedió. Trágicamente, al final triunfó el mal, pero fue una victoria pírrica. Hôji y Yumi sacaron a rastras al espadachín de fuego, quien ya sucumbía a los efectos auto-destructivos de su poder. Imposibilitados como estaban, Anji no los dejó escapar y los ejecutó ahí mismo. Al presenciar cómo se les privó de su vida, tan inmisericordemente, a los más jóvenes del bando de Himura y con eso rememorar su pasado, el monje decretó que el camino de Shishio y los que lo seguían tampoco era el correcto. A la puesta de Sol de ese fatídico día, Anji y Fuji fueron los únicos sobrevivientes dentro de esa caverna y decidieron permanecer juntos, en busca de nuevos y más honorables camaradas. El maestro Seijuro Hiko eventualmente encontró y dio sepultura a su pupilo y a todas las personas ahí dentro, Shishio incluido, pero históricamente nunca se volvió a saber de él ni del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

Con casi todas las piezas del juego aniquiladas y, por lo tanto, sin alguien que sostuviera la balanza para apuntar a un futuro fijo, la política interior de Japón entró en un inevitable pánico. Su visión de raza superior no se afianzó y su occidentalización se adelantó, dos factores que impidieron la tendencia militarista que los colocó como la 3ª. potencia del Eje durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El ataque a Pearl Harbor nunca ocurrió y la luz de la bomba atómica se encendió hasta años después, pero no en tierras niponas…

Para inicios del siglo XXI, un nuevo Orden Mundial se levantaba y los superpoderes de gente extraordinaria en China, India y Japón competían con los de Estados Unidos y Europa. Entre ellos estaba el sucesor de aquel monje con el mismo ideal libertador en su corazón y la misma amargura turbia en su mente. Él perfeccionó el arte marcial de su antepasado a un nivel insospechado.

Superman-Prime destruyó ese mundo indiferente, donde hasta el espíritu humano parecía fruto de lo tecnológico. Ahora, el único sobreviviente de ese lugar, el único hombre al que Prime decidió rescatar, no descansará hasta ver realizado el sueño de un Japón reunificado, sin distinción entre los ciudadanos promedio y los "superiores", entre los normales y los tecno-orgánicos. Él es A-Jin.

Datos personales de A-Jin

Nombre real: Jin Yuukyuzan

Género: Masculino

Edad: 34 años.

Altura: 1.84 m.

Peso: 92 kg.

Color de ojos/cabello/piel: Café/rubio cenizo/blanco.

Largo de cabello: Corto.

Complexión: Fornido.

Vestimenta: Un atuendo de monje similar al que usa el personaje de Rurouni Kenshin, pero de color verde en lugar de café, con el pantalón hasta por encima de las rodillas y sin los vendajes y el pañuelo.

Raza: Mitad asiática, mitad caucásica.

Religión: Budista.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Parientes conocidos: Ninguno.

Armas: Cuchillo de 45 cm., de un solo filo, con hoja de japonium y mango de titanio.

Aspecto psicológico: En cuanto a su vida personal es reservado, pero asertivo y suele ser propositivo con Prime y el resto de la Élite. Se le considera el más sabio y gentil del grupo. Su agresividad en el combate sólo es equiparada por su honorabilidad.

Habilidades de A-Jin

Hyper Futae No Kiwami: Jin heredó de manera escrita y hablada la sabiduría de la técnica de su tatarabuelo. Igual que él, utiliza como armas sus pies, rodillas, codos, manos y cabeza; para ataques de larga distancia, su cuchillo especial. Con este conocimiento, en combinación con sus poderes, Jin puede destruir cualquier material producido por la naturaleza y el hombre, excepto el vibranium y adamantium.

Médico: Por los experimentos y programas a los que fue sometido, Jin sabe mucho de medicina general y opera como parte del servicio médico del grupo de Prime.

Poderes de A-Jin

Conferidos por sus partes artificiales:

a) Visión microscópica: Con capacidad para visualizar como un microscopio hasta 100x, lo que le permite aplicar su técnica con gran exactitud, a nivel celular.

b) Visión de rayos-x: Con alcance para traspasar capas y capas de cualquier material, sin tener el alcance de Superman de percibir formas de energía.

c) Extremidades tecno-orgánicas: Como si de un proceso de fosilización se tratare, las piernas y los brazos de Jin han sido "reemplazados" en su totalidad por componentes nano-robóticos, que imitan su morfología y fisiología de manera idéntica, pero con la mejora del metal sobre la carne. Esto le provee:

c.1) Alta regeneración: Reemplazamiento por replicación de nanobots. Su sistema inmune natural también ha sido mejorado por la presencia de la maquinaria miniatura en su sangre y es altamente resistente a las enfermedades y toxinas.

c.2) Durabilidad superhumana: Sólo en las partes ya mencionadas con gran resistencia al daño, soportan embates de tanques. El resto de su cuerpo es ciertamente más vulnerable, pero puede tolerar incluso armas de pequeño calibre a quemarropa.

c.3) Sentidos y reflejos aumentados: El oído, olfato y velocidad de reacción de Jin han sido incrementados, rivalizando con los de los mejores animales carnívoros terrestres.

c.4) Estamina superhumana: Al no tener que desviar recursos a sus extremidades, los sistemas de su cuerpo operan con una eficiencia excepcional y aprovechan al máximo la energía de los alimentos. Jin puede permanecer peleando 48 hrs. consecutivas antes de comenzar a agotarse.

c.5) Salto sobrehumano: Jin no vuela, pero puede impulsarse con sus piernas a grandes alturas y distancias, hasta 10 km. de altura y 5 km. de largo.

Notas

La A en el nombre de A-Jin significa Androide, justo como A-18 (en realidad, en ambos debería ser C de Cyborg... bueno, que importa xD).

Su nombre clave completo también es un anagrama de Anji.

El anime de Rurouni Kenshin inició en 1996 y constó de 95 episodios, de ahí el número designado para este universo; el manga sería considerado el de la línea temporal "verdadera" (y para quien se lo esté imaginando, no, no vamos a ver a Kenshin siendo reclutado por Yuuko). En el caso de Dragon Ball Z, me basé en el manga (1984, 42 volúmenes = Tierra-8442) y con Evangelion fue la fecha de salida de su anime (4 de Oct. de 1995 = Tierra- 41095).


End file.
